The Potter Charm
by Hat as a Madder
Summary: "I'd not magick you into liking me. Not even I would go that far. You've not done anything blackmail-worthy, Lily, and I couldn't threaten you even if I wanted to. No, I plan on relying on my charms and good looks to woo you." / HIATUS
1. McGonagall Wants Your Arse

**Author's Note: **Although it may be completely sacrilegious of an author to do, this is yet another Lily/James fic that is completely unrelated to my other one. It's got Alice and Frank Longbottom in Lily's year and features a bit of a different personality for James and Lily. I apologize, but the what-if has been stuck in my head for over a week. (=

* * *

"Good morning, Professor," said Lily, taking a seat next to McGonagall in the train compartment. She hoped the meeting wouldn't take too long—she'd not seen Alice and Frank since before summer break.

"Good morning, Miss Evans. Congratulations on being Head Girl," she said with a smile. "Where's the Head Boy, though?"

"I—I'm not sure," Lily said thoughtfully. "I don't even know who he is, to be honest. Dumbledore didn't write it in the letter."

"Oh, dear," said McGonagall. She didn't fancy being the one to tell Lily of her fellow's identity. Even the teachers—perhaps especially the teachers—knew of the frequent shouting matches that seemed to erupt whenever the pair were near. "It's Mr. Potter."

"Mr. Potter?" asked Lily incredulously. "You mean Potter is Head Boy? James bloody Potter! What was Dumbledore thinking? I mean bloody hell! He's such an arrogant prat, besides, and he's got no sense of discipline…" Lily didn't remember herself until McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. "I apologize, Professor," she said, flushing.

"That's quite alright," said McGonagall, thinking it best not to make a show of the matter. "But he should be here soon. It's ten minutes past the start of the meeting."

"I'll go fetch him," volunteered Lily, anxious to be free of the stuffy compartment that seemed even smaller since her outburst.

"Hurry along, then," said McGonagall resignedly. She knew it'd be a few minutes before the pair returned. Another one of their fights was sure to ensue, given the circumstances. Best let it run its course.

Lily made her way along the aisle of the train, glancing in each one for a terror with untidy black hair. She passed the Prefect's compartment and paused, sliding open the door and speaking to Remus. Last year, when they had both been Gryffindor prefects, they'd become more than acquaintances, if not friends. She'd guessed of his lycanthropy and he'd confided in her, telling the full story of the so-called Marauder's nobility. She grudgingly admired them for that, though Potter, the one who had apparently started it all, still was held in very low esteem in her mind.

"Excuse me," she said, grimacing apologetically at Professor Flitwick, who was instructing the prefects of their duties. "I don't mean to interrupt, but, Remus, have you seen Potter?"

"They're all in the last compartment, right side, very back," he told her, stifling a grin. "I see you've discovered his—er—seventh-year occupation?"

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," she said curtly, sliding the door shut. She made her way to the Marauders' compartment, getting more and more worked up about the whole situation. She had to share a dormitory with this git! And then there were nightly patrols, organizing school events, feasts, dances, Hogsmeade weekends, Quidditch dates… Bloody hell! She threw open the door and glared at the lot of them.

"Black, Pettigrew," she said, acknowledging their presence with a nod. "Potter, McGonagall says you need to get your arse into the Head compartment."

"I can't see her using those exact words," said James thoughtfully. "Are you sure _you_ just don't finally want my arse all to yourself?"

Lily reddened, eyes narrowing. "Way to go, mate," mock-congratulated Sirius. "Good way to start off the year! Evans loves you already."

"Black, you stay out of it,' said Lily, hands on hips. "Potter, were you aware there was a meeting for the Head Boy and Girl at this time? Because I know you were and I don't appreciate your making me wait. I've things to do and people to see."

"Really? Because I have things to see and people to do," jeered Sirius, trying to alleviate the situation. Lily merely glowered at him.

"Come off it, Black. Potter and I need to go," Lily said primly.

"I'll follow you anywhere," said James slavishly to titters from his friends and Lily's disdain.

"Haven't you given up by now?" asked Lily exasperatedly, not noticing Sirius' rolled eyes and Peter's mumbled excuse about seeing Remus as they snuck out, protecting their ear drums from what was sure to be a very loud battle.

"Given up on what, my dear quarrelsome Lily?" asked James easily with a jaunty grin.

"I'm not your dear anything, Potter," said Lily. "And I wish you'd just move on. I'd almost feel sorry for you if you weren't such a git, wanting what you can't have and all."

"What if I can't move on?" asked James. "I've tried. And I plan on having you regardless. I'll find a way."

"What in Merlin's name do you plan on doing?" asked Lily, her volume rising. "Brew a love potion? Enchant me somehow? Blackmail? Threats? There's no way I'd ever willingly go out with you, Potter."

"To address things in order," said James, counting off on his fingers. "I'd not magick you into liking me. Not even I would go that far. You've not done anything blackmail-worthy, Lily, and I couldn't threaten you even if I wanted to. No, I plan on relying on my charms and good looks to woo you."

"Your nonexistent charms," said Lily simply.

"Says you," James countered, crossing his arms and rising from the seat. "However, you didn't deny my good looks."

Lily, as always, felt dwarfed by him. Her small stature put her head easily no taller than his shoulder. There were also, of course, the lean Quidditch muscles of a seeker. His ever-messy black hair was sticking up in all directions, hazel eyes shining with laughter behind glasses.

"I have never found anyone else so unattractive," Lily informed him, chastising herself, as always, for finding him so attractive. His personality, though, always negated the rest in her eyes, so it was irrelevant anyway.

"I'm crying on the inside," James told her with teasing solemnity. "I, however, find no one quite as attractive as you, Miss Evans."

"You may continue to lust, Potter, but you'd do best to move on," said Lily, unmoved.

"Ah, my lust is but a shadow of my love," replied James, not-quite-so-teasing any longer.

"Come off it, Potter," said Lily, albeit a bit more uncomfortably than her usual cool and nonchalant demeanor. Why did Potter always have to be so devoted? It was sickening, really. She wished he'd just give up.

"I, do, though," said James, looking down into her eyes. "I love you, Lily Evans."

"No, you don't," countered Lily. "Why must you always revert to that? It's not gotten me any other time."

"It's the truth, and it's all I've got," James told her. "Is it my fault you're too hard-headed to accept it? Even if you didn't go out with me, it'd be nice if you at least acknowledged my affections. A bit of sympathy, perhaps?"

"No," said Lily decisively. "I don't pity liars."

"I'm not a liar!" exclaimed James defensively.

"And I'm not hard-headed!" Lily countered loudly.

"Yes, you are. Stubborn and spiteful, too!"

"I'd rather be stubborn than a prat!"

"I am not!"

"You are, too. An arrogant prat, Potter, that's all you are!"

"Name three times I've been a prat," he commanded, effectively ending their shouting match by speaking softly.

Lily's eyes glittered. "You're an utter git to Severus," she began quietly.

"Only because he's up to his elbows in the Dark Arts!" defended James. Lily silently agreed, but only because it was so blatantly obvious that only the thickest of students could ignore Snape's involvement in Dark magic.

"Fine; you can have that one," she conceded against her will. "You've cursed Crabbe, Malfoy, and Goyle more times than I can count. And that's only what I've seen."

"They deserved it," James said fiercely.

"Just because they're in Slytherin doesn't give you the right—"

"They called you a—a Mudblood, Lily," James said quietly. "And I'm not going to just ignore that." Lily blinked a few times to clear her head.

"I don't need you to defend me," she said angrily.

"I know you don't," James said, not backing down. "That's one of the reasons why I admire you so much. The thing is, though, I do it anyway."

"Well, you shouldn't. You're in no position to defend me," Lily said haughtily. "I hate you."

James ignored this comment. "McGonagall wanted to see us, my sweet Head Girl?" he asked, his usual teasing manner resuming.

"Yes, you idiot, the meeting started—" she glanced at her watch, "—twenty minutes ago!"

"Then why did you stand here arguing with me for all this time?" he asked nonchalantly, as though this didn't concern him.

"You infuriate me," said Lily crossly, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the compartment. James raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly at her tiny grip on his arm. "Oh, bugger," she said, glaring at him and releasing his arm. "But if you're not right behind me I'll hex you into oblivion."

"I have no problem with such an excellent view of your backside," said James with teasing chuckle that was just a bit too much for his flustered companion.

"POTTER! GET IN FRONT OF ME THIS INSTANT! I'LL NOT HAVE YOU LOOKING AT MY—" Lily began before James put a hand on her mouth.

"Blimey, Lily, it was a joke," he said laughingly.

"Get your hand away from my face," she said so menacingly that James quickly removed it and mumbled an apology. "Now, walk."

He obliged silently, calculating the amount of time before he could talk to her without his nose being jinxed off. He settled on a few minutes later after she'd time to cool down.

"I'm sorry, Lily," he said hesitantly.

"You should be, Potter," was her ungracious reply. "I can't believe I'm actually sharing a dormitory with you," she muttered to herself with a grimace.

"You've been sharing a dormitory with me since first year, Lily," James reminded her.

Lily blushed at being overheard but focused on the matter at hand. "But this will be _just_ us, Potter." Lily wasn't sure how she was going to be able to not jinx him daily with such close quarters.

"I know," he said casually, sliding open the compartment door and holding it open for her.

"I don't need your false gallantry," she said, sliding into the seat across from McGonagall. James sat right beside her.

"Who said it was false?" he murmured in her ear. She swatted him away with a roll of her eyes. "There's no need to be violent," he muttered peevishly.

"Are you two quite finished?" asked McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor," they said in unison.

"It's nice of you to finally join us," said McGonagall curtly to James. "Now, if I may resume. As I was saying, as Head Boy and Girl, you will be sharing a dormitory." McGonagall paused, as if expecting an outburst. Lily merely resignedly sighed. "You will accompany each other on nightly patrols and alter schedules should any prefect have –conflicts." She again paused, nodding at James and Lily, who both knew of Remus' full moon excursions. McGonagall did not, however, know that three of her students had become unregistered Animagi, and, they all hoped, never would.

"You will plan the school dances and any activities you feel may—ah—spice up the school year," she continued, looking put-off at the idea of having fun at school. Dumbledore's 'bringing joy into Dark times' seemed fine, at first, but giving two seventh-years free reign… She continued, "I expect model behavior from the both of you, of course, as you are of my House, even if you aren't living there any longer."

"Yes, Professor," said Lily respectfully. She wondered how long this would go on—she really needed to talk to Alice and Frank about the whole Potter situation. Her eyes must've betrayed how uninterested she was because James sniggered. She elbowed him in the ribs but he merely smirked, gesturing at the deputy headmistress as though enthralled by her every utterance.

McGonagall droned on, listing all of their duties and obligations. Finally, she cleared her throat conclusively. "You may leave," she informed them, rising herself and exiting.

"So, Lily, wasn't that speech absolutely riveting?" James asked seriously. Lily didn't allow herself to laugh, though his reverent face was quite amusing. It'd give the wrong message.

"I, for one, respect my teachers," she said primly, sliding open the door and leaving without bidding him farewell. She needed to talk to Alice and Frank.


	2. Kill Him by the End of Term

**Author's Note: **September first of this year happens to fall on a Friday. Therefore they've got a weekend before classes begin. Whether this is historically accurate or not, I care not to research. It fits my ends quite nicely.

* * *

"Lily!" said Alice, enveloping her in a rib-crushing hug. Frank joined her in this act, wrapping his arms around the pair of them.

"How's our very own Head Girl?" he asked with a smile, releasing them and smoothing down his curly brown hair. Alice mirrored his action, trying to rid her chin-length dark-honey colored locks of tangles.

Lily didn't have time to worry about her hair, though she was sure it was atrocious. "Potter is Head Boy."

"What?"

"What?"

"Potter," she repeated, "Is Head Boy to my Head Girl."

"You're going to be living together!" exclaimed Alice. Oh, this couldn't be good. The dormitory would be demolished in the first week. Alice said as much and Frank heartily agreed.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Lily asked helplessly. "I'd thought he might give up on me this year, but—"

"Did you really think that?" asked Alice incredulously. She looked to Frank for support.

"Yeah, Lily, he's only been going after you since fifth year. He was sure to just drop it after two years," Frank said, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, I'd feel sorry for him if I didn't know that saying that would most likely cost me my face."

"Oh, Frank, I wouldn't hex you over Potter," Lily said distractedly. "Well, maybe a little. But I'd feel quite bad about it afterwards."

"That's reassuring," laughed Alice. "But back to the matter at hand: I think you'll end up killing him by the end of the year, Lily."

"You think? Personally, I believe it'd be closer to end of term," said Frank, grinning at her. They both looked to Lily but she wasn't playing along.

"I'll—I'll just have to deal with him, same as always," said Lily thoughtfully. "I'm rid of him after the end of this year, anyway."

* * *

"How was your meeting with the fascinating Miss Evans, Prongs?" asked Sirius as James reentered their compartment.

"She didn't seem too happy with your being Head Boy," Remus noted.

"What'd she do?" questioned Peter.

"She screamed at me," said James nonchalantly. "But that was expected. I'm going to get her this year, mates."

"You really haven't any choice," noted Remus. "Once seventh year's over, she's gone."

"Which is why Prongs is going to get her this year," explained Peter.

"Exactly," agreed James.

"What exactly did she scream, mate?" asked Sirius. James would be going on about her for hours on end, most likely, if they didn't get everything out of him now.

"I complimented her butt and she didn't take it too nicely," said James easily. "She's got spirit, my Lily. I'm going to marry her someday."

"Sure, Prongs," said Remus, rolling his eyes. "Isn't that a bit of a lofty goal for someone who hasn't even gotten a pleasant hello out of her yet?"

"It's going to happen. I love her," James stated.

"Is that enough?" asked Peter curiously.

"I'll make it enough," declared James.

"How?" questioned Peter.

"I dunno, Wormtail. I suppose I'll just be myself and hope it works," was James' reply.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a speculative glance. Remus knew how pure and strong James' affections were but doubted Lily would ever return them. Sirius, who knew of nothing but immature desire, thought it was about time James moved on to a more yielding girl. Both agreed that the Lily-James relationship was going nowhere fast.

* * *

"Oi! Potter!" called Lily over the roar of the students rising from their dinner. She bid adieu to Alice and Frank and made her way over to where the Marauders were seated. "We've got half an hour to get settled in the dormitory before patrols start. Let's go."

"Anything for you, sweet Lily," he replied, rising from the table and waving to his companions. They walked in silence to the Head dormitory, located behind a portrait of a perpetually frustrated warlock adjacent to the prefect's bathroom.

"_Mandragora_," said Lily firmly to the muttering warlock. Still wearing an angry expression, he swung forward, revealing a common room that was decorated remarkably similar to the Gryffindor one. Lily walked to the first of the two doors and peered in. It was full of gold and scarlet as well, but plastered with Quidditch posters and manuals. "Yours," she said simply, gesturing to James.

She opened her own door and found it similarly decorated, but in a more feminine manner. Shelves on the walls were filled with books, some of which she'd never heard of, some she'd read several times, and a few she'd been longing to read. Lily quickly changed from her school robes into a more comfortable pair of sweatpants and a tee. The overall effect of the room was a pleasant one and she laid back on her bed with a smile. "Happy seventh year, Lily," she said aloud.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," said a chuckling James Potter at her door.

"Bugger off, Potter," was her annoyed reply. "We've still got ten minutes before patrols."

"Why are you always angry at me?" asked James, still through the door.

"Your infatuation with me is ridiculous. Almost as much as your over-inflated ego," she stated simply.

"You're dressed, right?" inquired James.

"Bloody hell, Potter, what kind of question is that?" exclaimed Lily. "Of course I'm dressed, you pervert…" She sat up abruptly as the door opened.

"I was just wondering if I could come in; calm down," said James casually, sitting down next to her. "I'm bored, Lilykins."

"Don't call me that. And why do I care if you're bored? Get out of my room, Potter."

"I see we're rather angry today," commented James, not moving an inch.

"You infuriate me," said Lily, shoving him in a futile attempt to moving him.

"You've too much of a temper," replied James.

"I resent that," said Lily primly.

"You don't deny it," jeered James with a grin.

"I won't lie; I've a temper," said Lily. "However, it's usually not that easily provoked. You just have a way of driving me crazy." James raised his eyebrows. "Oh, not that kind of crazy, you pervert."

"I'm not a pervert," defended James.

"Of course not," agreed Lily sarcastically. "You just make innuendos about me being attracted to you every time I see you."

"Just because I think optimistically doesn't mean you need to be so judgmental," countered James.

"I am _not_ judgmental," said Lily angrily.

"Sure; and I'm the giant squid."

"Who do I judge, then, Mr. Squid?"

"Me. And, well… yeah, that's about it."

"So if I judge one person it makes me entirely judgmental?"

"You've just admitted you judge me."

"Only because no one else will!" said Lily exasperatedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everyone fancies you, Potter. You need someone to puncture your ego."

"Everyone fancies you, Lily! Haven't you heard _any_ of the guys talking?"

"No, I haven't. And it doesn't matter, anyway. I'm not arrogant about it, like you are," she declared.

"Oh, come on, Lily! Is it conceit if you know that it's true?" asked James with a grin.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

"It was a joke, Lily. Honestly, if you didn't laugh so much around your friends I'd swear you were on par with Binns."

"Flattery will get you no where, Potter," said Lily.

"See? You made a joke! And around me!" said James happily.

"Never mind if it was cynical," muttered Lily.

"I adore you," James informed her.

"I loathe you," Lily retorted.

"I'm mad about you," replied James.

"I'm mad at you," countered Lily.

"I love you."

"I hate you!"

"I still love you."

"I still hate you."

"It's time for patrol," said James, standing up. He grabbed her hand and pulled Lily to her feet. Frowning, she jerked her hand away.

"I don't know what you think you're on, Potter, but sexual harassment isn't high on my list of things I admire in men," said Lily crossly.

"Really?" questioned James with a smirk. "I'd love to hear the full list."

"It'd be much easier to list the things I don't like," said Lily, rolling her eyes.

"Go ahead, then," James urged with a chuckle. Lily, who hadn't been expecting this, walked out of the door that James held open for her thoughtfully.

"Well, for one, I couldn't possibly date anyone whose name is James Potter," Lily began. "Second, they'd have to be _not_ my sworn enemy. Third—"

"Enemies are mutual. So I'm not your sworn enemy," said James, winking.

"But your name is still James Potter," stated Lily.

"'A rose by any other name,'" quoted James with a jaunty grin.

"'Is there no pity in the clouds that sees into the bottom of my grief?'" countered Lily. "You're so annoying, Potter."

"Why would you know all that?" he asked, dumbfounded. Really, what was the point? He only knew the bit of Shakespeare he did because of Sirius insistence that it helped woo the ladies.

"Of course I do," said Lily with a sigh. "Muggle Studies project, remember? You're in the class."

"Classes don't start until Monday!"

"It was assigned over the summer, Potter."

"That's ridiculous! I don't read the letters anymore; I already know the supplies and robes to get!"

"That's your fault, isn't it, then?" asked Lily.

"So wait—what exactly did we have to do?" questioned James, turning the corner and walking along the corridor towards the astronomy tower. That was where most of the past-curfew students went to—er, _meet_ their _friends_.

"Study the play," explained Lily. "It's supposed to help us better understand the culture of medieval Muggles."

"Remind me again why you're taking this class in the first place," requested James with a sigh. "And explain the culture of medieval Muggles, pretty please."

"It's a required class for Aurors, obviously. You should've known, anyway; you're going to be one, as well," said Lily.

"Well, yeah; but that's just so we can try to blend in and all that," said James. "Shouldn't Muggle-borns be an exception?"

"Yes, they should," said Lily. NEWT year was going to be hard enough for all of them without unnecessary classes thrown on top of it. "Unfortunately, the fact remains."

"Lily?" said James timidly. That was strange. James Potter was never timid. "Could you, er, help me this weekend?"

"With what, dare I ask?"

"Well, you've obviously studied Romeo and Juliet before, or at least read it," said James hesitantly. "So I was wondering if you'd help me study it this weekend."

"Why in Merlin's name would I assist _you_, Potter?" asked Lily incredulously.

"Because you're really a sweet person, deep down, and you can't stand to say no when people really need you," stated James truthfully.

"What, have you been stalking me?"

"I love you?" James offered.

"But you don't _really_ need me," said Lily, praying he wouldn't appeal to her better nature any more. She'd never had a problem with James reaching the soft side of her before. Perhaps it was because they'd never had a conversation that lasted longer than two minutes and didn't involve various insults and compliments being screamed. Ah, well; such is life.

"Would you tutor me, Lily Evans?" asked James, with a such a pleading expression that Lily had to choke back a giggle.

"One weekend, Potter," she warned, already hating herself for relenting so easily. It was better than an ongoing struggle, though; she was sure to give in eventually. She hated being such a softy.

James beamed and hugged her. Lily let out an oomph and pushed him away. She said nothing, just giving him a warning glare that, unfortunately, did little to remove his smile.

Lily was spending the weekend with James! James had hugged her! James wasn't dead, and he'd spent at least thirty minutes with her already! James couldn't keep a mad smile off of his lips.

Lily was spending the weekend with James. James had hugged her. Lily fought an urge to murder him, or herself. What had she gotten herself into?


	3. Not Just Besotted With a Pretty Face

**Author's Note: **Forgive me if my Shakespeare's a few lines off. I've forgotten my book in my locker so what you see in this chapter is from memory alone. I promise I'll have it for next time.

* * *

"You're too nice," chastised Alice.

"You're inconsistent; giving the wrong message," warned Frank, as he distractedly but kindly spooned more oatmeal onto Alice's plate for her. She was too absorbed in scolding Lily to notice.

"He's too happy-looking over there. You've too much of an effect on him," warned Alice, spearing a kipper with unwonted venom.

"I think you've finally cracked," announced Frank, eying James, who was, as stated, grinning madly.

"If you've finished reprimanding me," said Lily with a sigh, "I've decided to keep a cool head today. Calm, rational talking. Cool logic. Reasoning. No tempers."

"That'll happen," scoffed her two best friends.

"It's just a bit of Shakespeare," whined Lily, damning herself for being so kind-hearted to Potter. She thought of chanting the mantra _What would Goyle do? _but decided that was a bit extreme.

"Just a bit of Shakespeare, eh?" inquired Alice, brushing hair out of her eyes as she eyed Lily. "Can you imagine all of the ways he'd twist it into making it something romantic?"

"I don't believe Potter and romantic belong in the same sentence," said Lily with a laugh.

"I heard that," said the very same from behind her.

"Should I care?" asked Lily unconcernedly.

"Finished yet?" asked James, disregarding her comment.

"Yes," said Lily, rising wearily. "I'll see you tomorrow, Frank, Alice."

"_Tomorrow_?" asked the three of them at once.

"Shakespeare is classic, ridiculously over-analyzed, and difficult to explain to the thick," she said, nodding at James. "We'll be working through dinner."

"Food!" exclaimed James, eying the muffins as though he'd like to take some with him.

"We can go to the kitchens later," said Lily, turning to go. "Come on, Potter."

"You're going like _that_?" asked Alice teasingly.

"I'm going to go shower and all," said Lily with a laugh. She was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and a long-sleeved shirt, too tired to dress this morning. To her defense, most of the Hall was in similar attire. It was the first Saturday of term and classes hadn't even begun. It was Hogwarts' day to be lazy; well, except Lily and James, apparently. She groaned inwardly and made her way to the dormitory to bathe and get dressed.

* * *

Lily walked into their common room without a sideward glance and felt James' eyes trailing after her. "Stop staring, Potter," she commanded.

"You look different," said James vaguely. She looked bloody beautiful. Her hair was tangled and wavy, air-drying and an utter mess; he'd never seen her so not-put-together. She was wearing a tank top and sweatpants, obviously for comfort and not style. That was good. James had been worried he was too underdressed for the library. He didn't know what appropriate attire was, as he didn't frequent it very often—on the rare occasion he studied, he simply borrowed Remus' books.

"And you look like a procrastinator who didn't do his summer reading," replied Lily, turning to face him now that she'd gotten her jacket off of the back of the couch. James was clad in jeans and a tight-fitting tee that showed off his abdominals shamelessly, and, though she was certain it was unintentional, his physical attractiveness irked her. She ignored this and swept passed him, tying the jacket around her waist and holding her book loosely at her side. "Well, come on, Potter. We've got to get you a copy of this."

They walked to the library, James asking Lily to explain the plot of the book on their way. "It's all in the prologue," she assured him with a sigh. Wizards were so bloody clueless. She asked Madame Pince for an extra copy which, thankfully, was readily available. She began walking out of the library once more and James caught up with her confusedly.

"Where are we going?" he questioned.

"You didn't think Pince would let us read aloud in there, did you?" scoffed Lily. "She'd've hexed us if we so much as uttered the title too loudly. Actually, I'm not sure where to go. I usually study in the library here or curled up on my chair at home. What about you?" Blimey, Lily was having a civilized conversation with James Potter!

"I usually just stay in the dormitory or common room," James informed her. "But let's go out by the Lake. It's brilliant outside."

Lily had to admit that he was right. "Alright," she agreed. "But if any birds or anything fly by and you get distracted, I have every right to jinx you for not paying attention when I was stupid enough to agree to help you."

"You distract me much more than anything else," said James casually, strolling off towards his favorite shady place in a quiet corner of the shore. Lily huffily followed him. She wanted to get this day over with.

"Okay, so let's start with the prologue," she began. "I'll read it and you tell me what it's about. I'll let you know if you happened to guess right.

"'Two households, both alike in dignity (in fair Verona, where we lay our scene), from ancient grudge break to new mutiny where civil blood makes civil hands unclean…'" she continued until she had reached the end. "'What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." She looked at James expectantly.

"So two dignified families in Verona hate each other," he said thoughtfully, "but their children are in love. So they kill themselves and the families make up."

"That's exactly right," said Lily, impressed despite herself.

"So can we take a break?" requested James, eying the warm waters of the Lake hopefully.

"No, Potter, we cannot," said Lily firmly. "Maybe after we finish Act One."

"Lily," whined James, making a puppy-dog face that, were it on anyone else, would've surely melted Lily's heart immediately. As it was, her scowl softened into a slight frown.

"The first scene's a fight," she informed him. "Guy like that. In fact, you can read all of this yourself; it's nothing to the romance—I'll have to help with that—which is what Burbage said she'd be focusing on."

"Why is she focusing on the romance part for a Muggle Studies class?" questioned James with a laugh. Lily giggled as well as she delivered her reply.

"I think she's just a sap for mushy romances, and this is a good excuse to lecture on one," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "She says it's to help us understand that Muggles had things like arranged marriages, something wizards have never had."

"I see," said James with a grin. "This Romeo chap must be a ladies' man."

"Professor seems to think so," said Lily with a sigh. "Personally, I can't stand him."

"Every Muggle-born Sirius has dated has longed for a Romeo, so he says" James stated.

"Yes, well, _I_ don't," said Lily simply. "He's a fickle, impulsive teenager who obviously hasn't matured into rational thinking or committed relationships."

"Wait, what?"

"He claims to love one girl and turns right around and marries another," Lily explained. "Then he's so stupid, fighting all the time and getting banished so that he and his supposed love can't see each other. Not to mention the fact that he's too insecure to correct Juliet when she says he can't leave. No, he's happy to stay there with her and get killed, possibly, simply because he's not confident enough in himself to tell her no. Then, when he's banished, he hears about Juliet dying from _one_ man and doesn't bother to investigate any further than that. He buys some poison, visits her, kills himself. She wakes up, kills herself because of it. All in all, they're a bloody idiotic couple whose whole relationship was based on a pretty face."

"That was quite a spiel," said James, looking at Lily with something akin to respect in his eyes.

"Actually, Potter," continued Lily. "He reminds me quite a bit of you. Fighting, infatuated with external beauty, reckless… You're much more confident than him, though, I'll give you that."

James delivered his own little dialogue. "I stopped hexing people for fun last year, if you'd care to notice. I only do it when they really deserve it, now. I'm cautious when I have to be; I'd not do anything _too_ reckless."

"You still besotted with a pretty face," said Lily primly.

"I'm in _love_ with a passionate and admirable young woman," said James firmly.

"How can you love someone you don't even know?" asked Lily superiorly.

"Your favorite color is green and it brings out your eyes quite nicely. Your hair is wavy and messy when you don't brush it, like now, but I like it. You're too short to be allowed, Lily, and—"

"That's all physical, Potter," said Lily with a sigh.

"I was getting there," he said, crossing his arms and looking at her meaningfully. "You can't say no if someone really needs your help, no matter how you may feel about the person themselves. You've got an easily ignited temper and you turn as red as your hair when you're really upset over something. You care too much about your appearance and what people think about you. You try to please everyone, but at the same time you can't stand if someone looks down on you.

"You're fiercely loyal to your friends, perhaps too much, and because of that you try to solve everything yourself so that no one has to do anything on their own. You want everyone to be happy and feel awful whenever you let someone down. You despise the Dark Arts as much as I do and hate violence, except when it's a harmless jinx or two when someone's annoying you; I learned that the hard way.

"You can't sing but you can dance quite wonderfully. You can draw beautifully and you're a brilliant witch in every subject, especially Potions. You plan on being an Auror and doing whatever you can to help humankind, as long as your temper doesn't get in the way."

"Have you been stalking me?" asked Lily, not seriously at all, but simply taken aback.

"Observing," said James simply. "It's kind of hard not to. You're everywhere." In his classes, in his thoughts, in his dreams, in his heart…

"I, er," said Lily uncomfortably. This was the first time James had ever revealed the extent of his emotion without a teasing note.

"So, let's get back to Romeo and Juliet. A fight scene, right?" asked James, as easily confident as ever. Lily merely blinked at him and James took this as his cue to look down and resume reading the first scene. Lily looked queerly at him but decided to just drop the subject. Discussing love with James Potter was not something she planned on doing.

She opened her own copy once more and began reading, all quarrelsome, confused, and utterly ridiculous thoughts quickly extinguished.


	4. You're Difficult

"Romeo loves Rosaline," said James, looking confused. "But the play… It's called Romeo and Juliet."

"That's because he falls in love with her later that evening. Keep reading, Potter," Lily informed him.

"But that's ridiculous! You can't _love_ someone and just fall out of love with her and into love with another! That's not love," said James firmly. Lily was amazed at how much their views on the subject were similar.

"Just keep reading," Lily commanded. "Remember, Burbage wants romance. So I'll read with you when we get to the actual Romeo and Juliet parts." What in Merlin's name had she just said? Lily groaned inwardly, hating herself for being so eager to help. He was Potter. James bloody Potter—why couldn't he be exempt from her kinder tendencies and spare her the trouble?

* * *

"Alright, I've gotten to where they're talking," said James, looking a bit put off. "Honestly, that Romeo bloke is right dodgy. I wish love was that easy to get rid of."

"Oh?" asked Lily. She then wondered why she pretended to care.

"I'd love to not love you," said James casually. Lily looked up from her book and into his face, curious. "You're difficult."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult me when I'm trying to help you," Lily began, but James laughed and shook his head.

"It's not an insult," he assured her. "In fact, you should take it as a compliment. You pride yourself on how much you hate me, it seems, and I certainly reap the benefits."

Lily muttered something incomprehensible, but sat up straighter and said, "Alright, Potter. Let's read."

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," said James. Chuckling, he held Lily's hand. When she groaned and tried to pull away, he gestured to the book. Sighing, Lily read her part.

"Good pilgrim," she said, injecting the term with unnecessary sarcasm, "You do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" asked James. Lily almost laughed at how similar this line was to something James would say himself.

"Aye, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," replied Lily.

"You would say that," smirked James.

"Stay in character, Potter," chastised Lily.

"Sorry," he muttered half-heartedly. Laughter was still in his eyes. "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," recited Lily.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," stated James. Lily waited for him to continue but James looked thoughtful for a moment. Smiling, he said quickly, "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

Lily opened her mouth to say her line, but James cut her off—with his lips. He merely touched them to hers tenderly, not really kissing but brushing. She stuttered and pushed him away angrily.

"Potter!" she exclaimed furiously. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?"

"I'm only 'staying in character,' Lilyflower," replied James nonchalantly. On the inside, though, he was in a tumult. He hadn't even really kissed her—he'd barely touched her, to be honest—but it was closer than he'd ever been to snogging Lily Evans. No longer able to contain himself, he grinned madly.

"Stop smiling like that, Potter," replied Lily. "And don't call me Lilyflower. Why the hell would you do that?"

"I dunno; you just look like a Lilyflower," jeered James.

"You know what I meant."

"Obviously I didn't."

"I despise you," she replied. She would just continue to read and pretend as though nothing had happened. Perhaps he was telling the truth—after all, it could hardly even be counted as a kiss. It was innocent; very un-James-Potter-like. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," said James, looking up and into Lily's eyes. Did he dare? He settled on her cheek.

"You kiss by the book," recited Lily distractedly. There was something in James' kiss that she couldn't identify—it as even more chaste than the last, but it lingered on her cheekbone just a few seconds longer than was necessary. Strangely, she didn't feel angry.

"You know," said Lily without realizing what she was saying, "I don't hate you."

"You—you what, now?" asked James, looking at her as though she'd lost her mind.

"I strongly dislike you," supplied Lily.

"Oh," replied James disappointedly.

"Yes," said Lily simply. She felt rather confused: why should he look disappointed, hurt, even?

"Madam, your mother craves a word with you."

"What?" Yes, she was definitely confused.

"It's the next line, Lily," James informed her with a grin, recovering his omnipresent good humor once more.

"Oh," said Lily.

"Yes," mirrored James.

"Well, let's just keep reading. Let me know when you get to the next part we need to read aloud," said Lily. James nodded and resumed his reading, still lingering over the taste of her skin in his mind.

* * *

"And that's it? They die?" asked James incredulously.

"Well, yes," said Lily.

"But what's the point?" questioned James.

"Er," was Lily's eloquent reply.

"That was stupid," declared James. Lily silently agreed; but, for the sake of James' grade, she prompted the study.

"So you understand the plot and prose and all?" asked Lily.

"Well, yeah," replied James. "Prose is the same as some of the older Transfiguration books in the library. But I don't get what Burbage is on about romance. There wasn't even any love."

"Potter, the whole book was because of love," said Lily in an isn't-it-obvious voice.

"Was not," stated James firmly. "If you love one girl, you can't just switch to another because she doesn't want you. And you can't fall in love in one night."

"I agree, but Burbage doesn't," said Lily. "It's fiction, anyway."

"An utter waste of time," whined James. "The sun's about to set already."

"And I bet you're hungry?" laughed Lily.

"To the kitchens," said James, rising and extending a hand to Lily that she automatically took. He pulled her to her feet and didn't let go. She peered at him thoughtfully; he was uncharacteristically (really, though, she didn't know anything of his character aside from that he was persistent about her) gentleman-like today. Lily mentally shook herself, remembering just who it was that was grasping her hand. Actually, it was more of a caress. She pulled away swiftly, turning pink.

"Potter, don't make any moves on me, at least just tonight," requested Lily.

"Do you realize we spent the entire afternoon together and didn't fight?" questioned James, ignoring Lily's appeal.

"Potter, we were reading," said Lily with a laugh. "We didn't talk."

"That's still longer than we ever have before," said James happily. "And I just made you laugh."

"You're absurd, Potter," said Lily.

"I love you, too, Lils," replied James, suppressed laughter evident in his eyes as they made their way to the kitchens.


	5. What the FAlice

"Good service," complimented James, smiling at the scurrying house-elves.

"You know, it doesn't feel right, them being so… well, so subservient," said Lily thoughtfully.

"But they like it," reminded James.

"Yes, which is why it doesn't bother me so much," agreed Lily. "I just think, as happy as praise makes them, they should get more. I mean, they serve Hogwarts everyday and no one ever sees them to thank them."

"So what do you suggest we do, Lilykins?" inquired James.

"I dunno," replied Lily. "I just bet they get lonely."

"We'll visit them once a week, then," declared James. Lily blinked at him. "Before patrols, every Saturday, like this."

"After patrols," amended Lily, a bit amazed that she was impressed by James Potter's idea. "We'll be busy, I expect, every other Saturday."

"That _we_ wouldn't imply that _you _and_ I_ would be busy _together_, now would it?" James smirked.

"That's a _lot_ of _emphasis_ for _one _sentence, Potter," laughed Lily. "And no, that implies nothing of the sort."

"A man can dream," said James wistfully.

"And a woman can hex," replied Lily.

"So a man can retaliate," countered James.

"But the man won't if he knows what's good for him," responded Lily.

"Who says I know what's good for me?" questioned James.

"Certainly not me," answered Lily with a chuckle.

"I'm making you laugh," James noted, beaming.

"Would you like an award?" asked Lily, sticking out her tongue in an expression that James would find most unattractive on anyone but her. He said as much. "Can't you stop hitting on me for one night?"

"Not a chance," he replied easily, grinning at her.

"You're relentless, Potter," sighed Lily.

"I take that as a compliment, my Lilyflower," replied James casually.

Lily stood, both of them having finished their meals. She thanked an ecstatic house elf and faced James. "I am not your anything," she rebutted firmly.

"Yet," said James with a roguish grin.

"Your confidence is stupid."

"On the contrary, I feel it's endearing."

"Of course it's endearing to _you_, Potter; you're the one who's so arrogant your ego barely fits inside the castle," replied Lily indifferently.

"And yet it fits quite nicely in the kitchens with the woman I love," said James, mock-pondering the problem. "You know, if my ego really was that big there'd be no room for you in here."

"Would you like me to leave? I'd be glad to," smirked Lily, rising from her chair. She'd like to go visit Alice and Frank before patrols.

"I'll never ask you to leave me, ever," James informed her, rising as well holding her wrists so that she couldn't depart.

"Potter, don't touch me," she snapped, jerking her hands. While she stood no chance, being so small, they were easily freed. James wouldn't hold her anywhere. He told her that, meaningfully, but Lily laughed and shook her head.

"You couldn't if you tried," she told him.

"I think if I tried hard enough…" he trailed off, leering.

"So all these years you haven't been trying?" scoffed Lily.

"Of course I have," he assured her. "It's just that this is my last year."

"That it is, Potter," Lily agreed. "But I still don't see what you mean about trying hard enough. What else could you do? You asked me out twice every bloody day last year," she said, rolling her eyes.

"And I don't plan on stopping," he said with a grin. "There's always the off chance you'll say yes."

"The very off chance," smirked Lily.

"It's becoming more likely by the minute," said James.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"We've spent the entire day without bickering," pointed out James happily.

"If I started hexing you would you leave me alone, then?" asked Lily.

"You don't mean that," stated James confidently. "In fact, I think your rather enjoy this."

"I'll admit it's nice not to fight," conceded Lily. "But that's not to say I enjoy your company. You do realize, Potter, that I don't fight with you when you're not there, right? So if not fighting is so brilliant, why don't you just go and we can not fight on opposite ends of the castle?"

"If I go, I can't admire your beauty and wit."

"If you go, I'll be able to ignore your lack of either."

"You know you want me, Lilyflower."

"About as much as I want the Giant Squid, Potter."

"That's gross, Lily," said James, looking teasingly sickened. "All of those tentacles—slimy—I'd never have figured you for kinky."

"You are utterly disgusting, Potter," said Lily, rolling her eyes.

"Really, though," he said, looking earnest. "What would it take for you to go out with me?"

"You being another person," she replied evenly, albeit a bit uncomfortably. He was giving her the queerest of looks—loving, gentle but passionate, slightly hurt at her retort, but resilient and determined, as though she was the only thing he saw. She shuddered a bit. "Stop _staring_, Potter."

"If I snogged you right now, would you be terribly angry?" he asked. Lily, thinking he was joking, merely nodded her head and rolled her eyes.

"Really, though," James persisted, looking eager but sly, "Just a little kiss."

Realizing he was serious, Lily swatted him with her wand and remarked, "Bloody hell, Potter! Have you been snorting bobotubers? Why in Merlin's name would I kiss you?"

"I'm an excellent snog, or so I've been told," replied James casually.

"That may be, but there's still the fact that it's _you_," retorted Lily easily.

"So you wouldn't be willing to snog me just a little bit?" questioned James, once again employing his puppy-dog eyes.

"Nice try, Potter," responded Lily, unfazed. She was prepared for the pleading hazel orbs this time. "I think I'll go visit Alice and Frank. I'll see you at patrols. Don't be late."

"I'd never chance missing a meeting with you, Lilyflower," responded James amiably.

"Your incessant flirting got old fifth year," retorted Lily.

"You haven't threatened my life once today!" exclaimed James. "If that's not encouragement, I dunno what is."

Rolling her eyes at his statement but refusing to dignify it with a reply, Lily exited, heading towards the library where she knew she'd find Alice and Frank.

* * *

"We studied Shakespeare," Lily began describing her day, prompted by Alice's questioning and Frank's inquisitive look. "And we went to the kitchens for dinner; we were too late for the Great Hall. The house-elves are still just as eager to please as ever. In fact, he suggested that we—oh, no!"

"You what, Lily?" questioned Alice.

"What's with the 'oh no' and you looking like you've just seen the Bloody Baron alive?" asked Frank.

"I agreed—Merlin help me—to visit the kitchens every Saturday with Potter after patrols. With _Potter_! At night! Unnecessarily!" exclaimed Lily, angry at her stupidity.

"But why would you agree?" asked Frank logically.

"Well, we didn't fight. And we were having a conversation, and it made sense, his plan, I just didn't put two and two together and realize the visits would be mutual," replied Lily, still looking a bit put off at herself.

"Wait—what?" said Alice, her incredulous tone mirroring Frank's facial expression. "You didn't fight at dinner?"

"All day, actually," responded Lily. "I actually found myself agreeing with him about some things. Get this: he understands what I mean about Romeo and Juliet!"

"There's no way! He's just as insane as you are, Lily," remarked Alice. "It's so romantic and beautiful, how could he not see it?"

"But that's beside the point, Alice," commented Frank. "Lily just said she didn't fight with James Potter the entire day. And she was agreeing with him. And having conversations with him. And—"

"WHAT THE F—"

"Alice!" chorused Lily and Frank in unison. They glanced around for a sign of an angered Madame Pince, but they had thankfully escaped her this time.

"Sorry," she said in a rush. "But that's just—wow."

"It's not like I was snogging him, Alice," scoffed Lily. "We were just talking."

"Yes, but you were talking like civilized human beings and not screaming mandrakes," clarified Frank with a laugh.

"That is something we never thought would happen," explained Alice. "Well, I didn't. Frank always seemed to think that James was persistent enough to get you, but…"

Lily frowned at Frank and addressed Alice, "What do you mean, 'get me'? It's not as though we were dating. We're not even friends. I just tutored him for a bit."

"But you don't hate him, do you?" asked Frank. "You're basically living together, Lils. It's either hostility or friendship—you can't ignore or avoid each other when you're bunking in the same dorm."

"That's true, I suppose," said Alice thoughtfully. "But if I know Lily—and I do—she'll not want to be friends with him after all of these years. She will be eventually, of course, but she'll hate to relent."

"I can reasonably predict something deeper than platonic feelings, too," continued Frank, nodding at Alice as they shared a knowing glance. "There's too much passion in the both of them to settle at friendship with one another."

"Excuse me?" said Lily incredulously. "I'm still here, you know. And I am not friends with Potter, but even if I do become mates with him, I can assure you that I will never harbor 'deeper than platonic feelings' for him."

"That's what you think," smirked Frank.

"You guys would be very cute together, Lily," Alice pointed out.

"Oh, stuff it, both of you," huffed Lily. But when Alice pulled a face at her, she couldn't help but join in Frank's laughter.

* * *

"Oi! You lot!" shouted James across the Gryffindor common room. After seven years of hearing themselves addressed thus at various points in time, the Marauders rose automatically and approached their fellow.

"You over Evans yet?" asked Sirius in greeting, punching James' shoulder affectionately.

"Nope," replied Peter for him. "He's got that intense look in his eyes, he's thinking of her right now."

Remus sighed, nodding. "Prongs? James, mate, snap out of it. What happened?"

"We spent the day together," he said almost dreamily.

"Obviously," laughed Remus.

"And we didn't fight," continued James; yes, he was definitely dreaming.

"There's no way," scoffed Sirius.

"What?!" came Peter's incredulous outburst.

"Well, we bickered, but it was more playful. Teasing, even," said James thoughtfully.

"Call a truce tonight," suggested Remus. "It sounds like you could be friends if she loses her vendetta against you."

"You think?" asked James, brightening visibly.

"Really, Prongs, is there much sense is so much fuss about one woman?" asked Sirius seriously.

"There's a lot of sense to it, if he's in love," defended Remus.

"Not the L word," exclaimed Sirius, looking mockingly stricken.

"Can't you take me seriously for once, Padfoot?" inquired James, a bit irritated.

"Me being Sirius, everything is taken Siriusly," quipped Sirius automatically.

"That got old in second year," Peter informed him, rolling his eyes.

"Try first year," laughed Remus.

"Anyway," continued James, rolling his eyes but unable to contain a chuckle, "I was asking my bad-pun-of-a-name best friend what he has against Lily."

"I don't have anything against Lily as a person," explained Sirius. "It's just that your infatuation with her is ridiculous. Couldn't you pick a girl more—well—willing? I mean she's a looker, that's for sure, but why chase her for all these years?"

"Infatuation is quite a word for Sirius Black," tittered Peter. Remus merely sighed, understanding the extent and purity of James' emotion but agreeing with Sirius that it'd never happen.

"I'm not infatuated with her," argued James stubbornly. "I was at first, of course. And then I just asked her out to bug her. But I've watched her, Sirius, and I'll catch her with her guard down, and she's—she's amazing; nice, gentle, passionate, loyal... And it's not because she's a 'looker' (though she is). I just—I don't know, Sirius. She's important to me. I can't imagine life without—but that's cheesy. All I know is that I can see myself dying for her. That's a scary thought, you know?"

"That's love, mate," Remus informed him rather sadly. He felt sorry for his friend.

"Exactly," concurred James, shooting a look of thanks in Remus' direction and a look of 'See?!' in Sirius'.

"Alright, alright, I won't pester you anymore about her," granted Sirius, rolling his eyes. "But you're going to be late for patrol, by the way."

"What? How—" exclaimed James, jumping up and muttering a string of curse words that would make anyone blush as he located the Marauder's map, something they'd agreed would be most useful at catching people quickly so he wouldn't be bored the entire night.

"Bye, mate," called Peter, chuckling, as James exited. Sirius laughed and Remus smirked, waving, as James tripped over a cleverly placed leg in his rush.


	6. Infallible

**Author's Note: **I totally broke the fourth wall for a bit—I just watched AVPM and you'll find a quick reference in there. (=  
**ANPS: **There's a particularly big crop of seventh year boys, so the Marauders, being excellent suck-ups, have gotten their own dorm, ushering Frank and the others of their age group to another dormitory, to clarify things.

* * *

Lily picked up her comb and considered fixing her hair but decided against it. After all, she was patrolling with Potter and the only people she'd see would be the delinquents snogging in the corridors after hours.

Throwing a cloak around her shoulders, she exited her room and began walking towards the staircase leading to the Astronomy Tower, their designated meeting place. She was only a third of the way there when she passed several Hufflepuffs scurrying from the library to their dormitories.

She nodded at them with a smile, approving of their studying and wishing to not be caught after hours. Most simply waved back in thanks and continued on towards their destination; but a tall boy with brownish blonde hair stopped.

Lily couldn't recognize him because his back was turned but she stopped, noting his obvious desire to talk to her and wishing to prolong the time before she faced Potter as much as possible. As he turned she identified the sharp features and light shadow of a mustache as belonging to Diggory, a man in her year with whom she had previously only had perfunctory conversation with her in their shared classes.

"Hullo, Lily," he greeted her with a grin. "Thanks for not giving us detention. We lost track of time, you know. Rumors are going about that there's going to be a pop quiz in Herbology first day of term." He rolled his eyes at this and Lily smiled amiably.

"Amos isn't it?" she inquired. "And it's no trouble, really." She made a point of checking her watch. "After all, what's two minutes?"

"Nothing at all," he agreed, grinning. "Look, Lily. This is going to seem pretty random, but it's Hogsmeade weekend next week and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me. So, will you?"

"I, um," responded Lily, biting her lip. She had no reason not to go, after all. Even if she didn't fancy him now there was always getting to know him, and what better way than a date? "Sure. Yes. I'd love to go with you, Amos."

"Thanks, Lily," he replied, smiling at her. "Sit with me tomorrow morning?"

"I, er, yeah," said Lily automatically, thinking that was moving a bit fast but perhaps she just didn't know how seventh year would be. She'd only been on a few previous dates despite the number of times she'd been asked by various people.

"Great. See you then," he said in parting, kissing her cheek without a moment's hesitation.

Lily stared after him in rather a daze. He was certainly confident. She found that attractive in a man, confidence, but Amos might have been coming on a bit too strong. She was certain in her ability to stop him should he be _too_ confident, however, so she shook her head and continued walking toward the staircase.

When she reached the location she wasn't surprised to note that her git of a patrolling partner was absent. Sitting on the window ledge and crossing her arms, she waited for his arrival impatiently. When at last he skidded to a stop—only thirty seconds after she sat down, but he was still late—in front of her, looking beseeching and breathless, she rose imperiously, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nice of you to show up, Potter," she said, trying to look stern while she was biting back a laugh. His glasses were askew and his shirt was hanging half in, half out of his jeans. Obviously he had run here.

"Look, Lily, I'm sorry; I was talking to the boys and then—" he began before he stopped and smirked at her. "You're trying not to laugh!"

"I am not, Potter. Don't assume," she chastised, biting her lip to keep from smiling.

"You are absurd, Lily Evans," chuckled James. "It's not good to hold laughter in, especially when I love yours so much."

Lily chose to ignore the latter comment and graciously let a giggle escape. "It's just that—well, you're a right mess."

"You flatter me," he responded with a grin. "But aren't I always?"

"More so than usual tonight," she winked. Bloody hell, had she just winked at James Potter? Quickly changing the subject from his appearance, she asked, "Do I get an explanation?"

"I was looking for the map," he told her, laughing at her dumbfounded expression. "You know about Remus, right?"

"I figured it out fifth year," she informed him.

"That's what he said. It meant a lot to him, you know, you not backing off because of it."

"I would never."

"I know," he smiled softly. "Anyway, we have that much more time to explore. So we made a map of Hogwarts."

"Including all of the passages, too, I assume," she said, succeeding at masking a grin. "But how is that necessary for patrol? You already know where everything is and you could just tell me."

"Yes," concurred James smugly. "But this map does more. It shows where everyone is within the castle. As in, wow, look at so-and-so not in their common room without us actually having to look."

"That's… that's a brilliant bit of magic, that is," she said in wonder. "When—but never mind. May I see it?"

"Of course, Lilyflower," he said, handing it to her with a smile.

She confidently tapped the parchment with her wand. Nothing happened. Frowning, she commanded it to reveal itself. She was—well, the word astounded fit her at that moment quite well.

_Mr. Moony compliments Miss Evans' attempt to view the Marauder's Map but advises her to stick with Charms and Potions as she obviously hasn't mastered the wonders of reading bewitched parchment._

Lily looked up at a chuckling James, fighting an urge to laugh despite her slight affront. Glancing automatically back down at the paper, she saw more text had appeared.

_Mr. Wormtail wonders how Miss Evans procured this parchment in the first place, and suggests she place it on the ground and back away quickly._

_ Mr. Padfoot knows Mr. Prongs must have given the Map to Miss Evans and wonders why the git bothered if she can't even read it._

_ Mr. Prongs is quite happy to show Miss Evans how to read the Map, although he certainly wouldn't mind showing her other things…_

"Did this bit of parchment just flirt with me?" she asked him, dumbfounded.

"Well, you see, when someone tries incorrectly to read it," he said, looking sheepish, "A bit of our personalities, what we've copied into the parchment, of course, reacts accordingly."

"So it knows who I am, then?" she said, eying the quite personalized comments in awe.

"It knows who we know well enough to remember personalities," he explained patiently. "Like it'd know you, the professors, Quidditch teammates, some of the more antagonistic Slytherins, et cetera, but not, say, if a random Hufflepuff I've met once picked it up—it wouldn't be personalized, just generic."

"I see," said Lily thoughtfully. "You know, though, Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders. Amos is rather good at locating things."

"Amos Diggory?"

"No, the other Hufflepuff named Amos we know," said Lily, rolling her eyes.

"What brought him into this conversation?" asked James, trying not to jump to conclusions as he was prone to do.

Lily stopped for a moment and considered the fact she was having a conversation—a real one, not a shouting match—with James Potter. Odd. She informed him, "Well, actually, I just saw him. We're going to Hogsmeade."

"Together?!"

"Honestly, Potter, keep it up with the stupid questions and I'll hex your mouth shut," threatened Lily with an unintentional grin.

So the one time James had tried not to overreact, Lily goes and says yes to some stupid Hufflepuff? The nerve of her!

"The nerve of you!" he said in exasperation.

"And what, Potter, did I do wrong?" Lily questioned, tone gradually rising to the one she normally used with the prat.

"I—I—ugh," came James' eloquent reply.

"Keep stammering all you want as long as you don't give him stare down like you did the others," beseeched Lily.

"I have no idea what you're referring to," replied James primly.

"Every boyfriend I've ever had," which wasn't many, perhaps two or three that lasted past the second date, "has been intimidated by you."

"Is it my fault they know as well as I do that we'll end up getting married and having thirty kids?" asked James with a half-grin. He was still a bit too irked over Diggory to really smile.

"You know as well as I do they're terrified they'll jinx your or something. Brad cancelled my very first date thanks to your grimace."

"Why would I jinx someone because they were dating you?"

"You know as well as I do that you think I'm yours."

"Aren't you?

"No," replied Lily simply, wanting to get back on topic. "So, anyway, just don't stare him down."

"I don't!" he defended. Upon seeing her irate visage, he amended, "Okay, so I do—did. I won't if it bothers you so much. But really, Lilyflower, Diggory's a tosser."

"You're just saying that because you're jealous," accused Lily, hands on hips.

"Yes, I'm very jealous. But that's not why I said it," responded James evenly.

Lily was a bit surprised by his admitting envy, but continued nonplussed, "Why, pray tell, did you say it, then, Potter?"

"He's a total chauvinist, Lily," James informed her. "I'm being honest. I'll not mess with your relationships—unless you want me too, of course—but he's just not right for you."

Huh. James Potter knew the word chauvinist. Lily gave him unwilling points for having a larger vocabulary than she'd anticipated—larger than a squirrel's.

"Congrats for not being a total dunderhead," she praised.

"You're missing the point," he said, exasperated. "He's sexist, a bigot—not right for anyone. Not right for you especially."

"You're just saying that because you're jealous," said Lily, repeating herself. "Besides, how would you know?"

"He just—he's an alright guy, but Sirius' old girlfriend, Dorcas—the one who graduated last year—was telling us about him. Apparently he's convinced women are better off as home makers because they're just not wired the same way."

"I don't know him that well, but that's rather old-fashioned for someone today," replied Lily, the venom gone from her voice as she pondered.

"I don't want to see you hurt, Lily," James informed her simply. The conversation's tone had changed but she paid this no mind.

"I'll cancel the date if he's really so awful. Happy, Potter?" offered Lily, rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm not happy, but I'm slightly pacified," he told her.

"So let's check the map for rule-breakers," suggested Lily, swiftly changing the subject to more comfortable matters. "Why'd we meet here, anyway, if we could've looked at the map in our common room and just headed straight to the locations?"

"We're at the stairs under the astronomy tower, Lilyflower," chuckled James, "And it's a Saturday night. There'll be people there, I promise."

Lily nodded her agreement, looking mildly disapproving but not quite as stern as she wished she could be. It just wasn't in her to be domineering over a minor offense. If you'd seen her after the Slytherins attacked a Hufflepuff first year, though… Let's just say a certain antagonistic young pureblood maniac ended up in Pomfrey's care with an extra set of ears and discolored blotchy purple arms.

"You amaze me, Lily Evans," laughed James. Lily looked at him questioningly as they walked up the stairs. "You look upset at being out after hours," he explained. "But you knew where the kitchens were and seemed to have no problems sneaking down for dinner."

"It's different!" exclaimed Lily defensively. "The kitchens provide nourishment, and that's not to mention the house elves' happiness, plus there's no reason why these couples can't see each other when it's perfectly allowed during the day."

"I suppose you have a point," allowed James unwillingly. "Tell me something—have you ever snuck anywhere, ever?"

"Loads of times," Lily informed him.

"You're lying," he challenged. "Where to?"

"Alice and I've slipped into the boys' dorms loads of times, Potter," she replied easily.

"You what? Blimey, I wouldn't have thought you had it in you," replied James, looking amazed.

"To see Frank, you idiot," she laughed. "It's very inconvenient to have your best friend being of the opposite sex."

"I can see how that would make things difficult," mused James, eyes sparkling as he found a hole in Lily's rule-breaking logic. "So, Lilykins, how is sneaking out to see your best friend any different than sneaking out to see your significant other?"

"I—er—ugh," came her articulate reply. She opened her mouth to ramble a half-hearted explanation but James began speaking again before she could utter a syllable.

"Especially," he continued, smiling, "if they're in another House. There's no possible way to just sneak down the stairs and see them for a late night rendezvous."

"So are you suggesting we don't punish them, Potter?" asked Lily, feeling guilty but a bit put off that James had beaten her in an argument.

"Well, no," James responded. "I'm just pointing out that Lily Evans isn't infallible."

"I know I'm not infallible, Potter. What's your point?" she questioned, rolling her eyes.

"You could be wrong about other things, too. Me, for instance," he said, eying her cautiously.

"I, er," said Lily uncomfortably. "What d'you mean, Potter?"

"Last year," he began, seemingly on a speech he'd long practiced but—Lily could tell—was quickly forgetting and improvising as he went along, "I stopped hexing people for fun. I realize—now—that it was stupid and cruel. I haven't cursed Sniv—ape since, you know, that day in fifth year, and… I, er, I study, not that I didn't before, but you never seemed to notice and I thought it'd be good to point it out… I'm Head Boy, so either Dumbledore's off his rocker or I'm at least a tiny bit mature. I'm Quidditch captain, too, since last year, so I'm responsible and, um, a good strategizer."

Oh, James had just made a bloody mess of that speech he'd worked so hard on. How was he going to prove to Lily he was different if he kept screwing up and pointing out things like the fact that he was a stragetizer—was that even a word?

Lily looked at him queerly, seemingly deep in thought. James waited with bated breath, not sure whether he wanted to evaporate or hear her answer more. He was just weighing the pros and cons of running away and claiming drunkenness when Lily spoke.

"So you're an adult, finally?" she asked, but her tone was more musing than biting. James took this as a good sign.

"Well, yes. We're both adults, legally, and I reckoned it was time I started acting like one," he told her quietly, looking away. "So, erm, sorry."

"Sorry?" asked Lily, her eyes lighting as they moved away from the awkward confession. "I don't think I heard correctly. Did James bloody Potter just apologize to me?"

James grinned, somewhat sheepishly. "My middle name's not bloody, sorry to disappoint you… I really am sorry. But I'm still going to ask you out," he added, seeing her open her mouth and (correctly) guessing her thought.

"I suppose I expected as much," she said, laughing at his pink-tinged cheeks. "I believe you're embarrassed, Potter. What, not used to penitence?"

"Nope," he agreed with a chuckle. "I'm turning over a new leaf, though."

"I have to say I'm impressed," she said, smiling at him softly. James beamed.

"Let's go dock points from snoggers," he said regally, offering her his arm.

She took it with a quiet giggle, keeping up the pompous act. She didn't quite know why she was playing along with him—gratefulness for his effort to mature; a characteristic kindness that shied away from grudge holding, even against Potter; drowsiness?—but play along she did, spending the evening laughing at his antics and, entirely against her will, being genuinely happy in the company of a prat.

She prayed Alice wouldn't blow this out of proportion.

She prayed Frank wouldn't laugh along with her, making insightful comments that were utterly ridiculous.

But, most of all, she prayed James didn't take this as encouragement. After all, how much more intense could you get than being flirted with at every instance of contact?

When at last they'd gotten all of the culprits and reached their shared dormitory, James bowed and finally released her arm.

"Sleep well, fair maiden," eyes twinkling.

"And you, sweet prince," sarcastic but not quite mean.

It wasn't until Lily was in her dressing gown and curled up on her bed that she realized that perhaps—just maybe—James Potter really had grown up. Maybe he wasn't so much of a prick. Maybe she should start to treat him to a second chance.

Maybe she'd bewitch a pig to fly tomorrow morning. That sounded quite fitting.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Fanart, fanart, fanart! I love it, and implore any of you with DeviantArt accounts to either make some about this fic (or any of my others) for me or ask someone else on the amazing site to do so. I, sadly, don't have one, as my artistic abilities extend as far as being able to hold a pencil the proper way. Wait, what? You're not supposed to hold it in your ear? Scratch that, then. I have no artistic abilities. Sigh.


	7. I Told You So

James awoke with a yawn. Disoriented by his surroundings and sleep, he glanced around the room before he recalled who, where, and when he was.

He was, of course, James Potter. He was in the Head Boy's dormitory. And it was Sunday morning. He was tired because he had had patrols late into the night and therefore forgot to close the curtains, the sunlight waking him and increasing his drowsiness by further limiting his hours of sleep.

He contemplated drawing them shut now and trying to catch some more shut-eye, but then recalled what exactly had occurred on aforementioned patrol and reconsidered. He had been patrolling with Lily, yes, as expected when he found out he was to be Head Boy (who else would have been chosen for Head Girl, after all?)—but he certainly didn't expect her behavior.

She—Lily Evans, mind, he couldn't mistake her for anyone, though her behavior had been enough to make him fleetingly contemplate employment of polyjuice on her end—had been playful. She had been playful, and she had teased him. She had been playful, she had teased him, and she had—blimey!—she had given him her arm and seemed almost happy when she bid him goodnight.

What was the world coming to?

The thoughts swirled around his head as he pulled on a tee and jeans, throwing on a light sweater to combat the chilly autumn air. He pulled on his shoes and began walking toward the prefect's bathroom to brush his teeth, only a few strides away from their common room.

"_Proserpina_," he said, and the door opened to reveal Lily, who, shrieking, turned with toothpaste-filled mouth agape towards him.

"What are," she spit into the sink where she had previously been standing, "you doing, Potter?" Her eyes were narrowed and she was clutching the toothbrush as though prepared to use it as a weapon, never mind her wand stowed in her back pocket.

"I was going to brush my teeth," said James slowly, eying askance the sink and then shifting his gaze to Lily. "Why so angry?"

Lily looked doubtfully at him, as though she couldn't realize how anyone could be so thick. "I. Was. In. The. Loo. And. You. Walked. In."

"I am aware of this," said James, bewildered. "You know, brushing your teeth, like I was about to brush mine… Happened all of two minutes ago… We were both there…"

"What if I'd been bathing, Potter?" she snapped, waiting for him to reply with an irritated glance at the toothbrush in her hand—she still hadn't finished.

"I—erm—sorry, didn't think about that," he muttered. She smirked triumphantly. "In my defense," he added hastily, "I didn't think anyone would be up this early."

"Amos is an early riser," Lily explained. "Now get over here and brush your teeth, we'll figure out some sort of schedule later," she commanded, gesturing at the row of sinks adjacent to her own and resuming the cleansing of her molars herself.

James, predictably, chose the sink right next to hers. "Why does it matter when Amos gets up?" he inquired, squeezing some of her toothpaste onto his toothbrush as he'd forgotten his own.

"Didn't I tell you last night? We're having breakfast together," said Lily nonchalantly, rinsing her toothbrush and sticking it in a holder on the sink for safe keeping. "And that's mine, you know."

"You're really not going to let me borrow your bloody toothpaste?" said James, rolling his eyes. "And I thought we went over this last night? Diggory's a tosser."

"We can share, Potter, I'd just appreciate it if you'd ask," Lily replied evenly. "And yes, we did indeed go over this. You promised not to bother him."

"But—I—you—hmph," he said, making to cross his arms but remembering he still held a toothpaste-y toothbrush and avoiding getting it on his shirt by doing a complicated sort of flailing backtrack at the last moment. He blushed as Lily stifled a giggle.

"I'll leave you to that, Potter, while I go have breakfast," she said, waving jauntily as she exited and still chortling.

"What just happened?" James asked his reflection. It gave no reply other than a puzzled stare.

James decided he'd sort it out once he was more awake. He really wasn't a morning person.

* * *

Amos was sitting and chatting merrily with his fellow housemate, Gilderoy Lockhart, with whom he shared a dormitory, when Lily walked in, covering a yawn with her hand. She'd have to get used to this—she really wasn't a morning person.

"Good morning, Lily!" called Gilderoy, grinning and somehow showing every single one of his teeth.

Amos turned around and smiled at her, pulling out the bench for her to take a seat on his free side. "Did you sleep well, Lily?" he asked, looking her up and down for signs of—what? Lily wasn't sure.

"Like what you see?" she chuckled, trying to alleviate the awkwardness, and batting her eyelashes jestingly. "I slept quite well. Yourself?"

Amos frowned at her joke, as though he thought it rather inappropriate, but said nothing. "I slept fine, thanks. I'm really looking forward to Hogsmeade next weekend."

Lily, still a bit self-conscious over her failed joke, replied, "Yes, yes of course. I'd like to get to know you better, after all."

At this, Gilderoy, perhaps wishing to rescue poor Lily from petty small talk, interjected, "What better way to get to know each other than to inquire about our futures?" He beamed, exposing his pearly whites once more. "We all know what I'm to do, of course."

"'Defend the Wizarding world from danger and/or market original hair care products,'" quoted Amos with a laugh. Everyone had heard Gilderoy's speech at least once.

"I'll work in the Ministry, I think. Perhaps the Magical Creatures division," Amos mused.

Lily saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned to see James walking into the Great Hall and taking a seat next to a few sixth years, as his friends weren't yet awake. He caught her gaze before she turned away and rolled his eyes in Diggory's direction. Not dignifying his childish behavior with a response, she turned back around and did her part in their conversation of careers.

"I'll be an Auror," she said, no hesitancy in her statement whatsoever. Gilderoy smiled at her, but Amos looked highly affronted.

"Isn't that—well—a bit too dangerous, Lily?" he questioned.

"It's no skip through a meadow, but it's worthwhile," responded Lily. James' comment about sexism flitted through her mind but she briefly extinguished it, not wanting to make a snap judgment.

"Wouldn't you rather be at home or something, safe and content?" inquired Amos. Lily took this as him wanting her to be safe and not him wanting her to be a stay-at-home stereotypical woman.

"Safety isn't an option, Amos. We're in a war," she said firmly.

"Surely _you_ don't wish to discuss _that_," he said, rolling his eyes.

"And why exactly is that?" asked Lily, her temper still not yet provoked—but Amos was getting there in a hurry.

"It's just not your area of expertise, I assume," he replied easily. Gilderoy became quite absorbed in a conversation with a Ravenclaw witch who had just walked in named Rita.

"But why do you assume that?" pressed Lily. Gilderoy gave a large laugh and Rita's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Why does it matter, Lily? Let's just eat," he said, a bit domineeringly.

"Why, Miss Skeeter, you are scandalous!" exclaimed Gilderoy loudly, but Lily wasn't distracted even though this was obviously the poor bloke's goal.

"I don't think I will, Amos," she said, James' words resounding more forcefully in her head now.

"Lily, eat," he said, his tone kind but the command unmistakable.

"Why should I listen to you?" asked Lily. It was an immature question, but an imperative one all the same.

"This isn't how this morning was supposed to go at all," he said disapprovingly with a sigh. "Why're you so worked up?"

Lily wondered if she was overreacting. She then did a very Gryffindor thing—bold and, honestly, rather stupid—she asked him point-blank.

"Do you think men are superior to women?"

"Li—I—what?" Amos stuttered, the question catching him unprepared. "Of course not, I just feel that we excel in different areas." He seemed satisfied with his answer.

"So, because you're a male, you'd be better at—what? And vice-versa?" questioned Lily innocently. Amos seemed to take encouragement from that she was not berating him, the idiot, and answered more surely.

"Well, I'd be best at things like a Ministry job—or Auror—and you'd be best at raising a family, and cooking, and, well, that sort of thing," he said, as though this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see," said Lily. She bit her lip for a moment, thinking, then rose and began walking away without another word. A hand caught her wrist before she made it to the Gryffindor table, however.

"What're you doing?" asked Amos from behind her. She spun around and jerked her hand from his grasp.

"I'm eating breakfast with civilized people," she said, looking at the Gryffindor table and realizing the civilized people to whom she was referring consisted of James, two sixth years, and a few first and second years. Damn early mornings.

"So I'm not civilized? What'd I ever do?" asked Amos angrily.

"You're a bloody chauvinist, you great prat!" exclaimed Lily.

"I'm not," he defended, taking her hand once more in what seemed to be an attempt to plead. "I simply realize our strengths are different, and that men's strengths are useful in more fields than women's."

"Sexism isn't what I look for in a date," responded Lily, jerking her hand again but finding herself unable to free it. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you sit down, have breakfast, and let me try to make it up to you," he said, pulling her tiny frame back over to the Hufflepuff table.

After recovering from the shock of essentially being manhandled, Lily stopped automatically shuffling her feet and stood firm. Though she certainly couldn't keep Amos from pulling her, the increased resistance made him stop.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," she commanded waspishly.

"Lily, just come sit, just for this morning," Amos replied, both pleading and superior at once, a difficult feat.

"No," said Lily firmly.

"Oi! Diggory!" said a voice behind her. She would've wheeled around to see who it was, but her arm was still caught in Amos' grip.

"Now you've gone and made a scene," she muttered to herself angrily.

"What d'you want, Potter?" asked Diggory angrily.

Potter? Lily internally groaned. Just what she needed, Potter to try to play hero and give Diggory a good kick up the arse—which he deserved, even kind-hearted Lily could admit that—but still, she could fight her own battles. She wanted to resolve the conflict reasonably.

"Potter," she said, turning to face him—hurting her wrist in the process, as it twisted painfully, but she ignored that as she didn't want to give Diggory the satisfaction or Potter the provocation—and looking stern. "Go away."

"This prat's practically abusing you!" he said angrily, looking over her to Diggory, who was looking silently furious as he waited, unsure, for the pair to finish their exchange.

"Let me handle this," Lily commanded Potter. He opened his mouth and Lily sighed, knowing she'd regret this but seeing no other option. "I'll come talk to you after, okay?"

She prayed this would work and, to her immense relief, he sighed, and, giving Amos a rude but deserved hand gesture, walked back to the table. Lily could feel James' stare on them but continued with Amos as though they hadn't been interrupted.

"I don't fancy going with a sexist to Hogsmeade," she said. "I don't fancy dining with one, and I certainly don't fancy having one clasping my wrist. Now, Amos, for the last time—let go of me."

He obliged, shooting a glare in James' direction, and looked at Lily as though he wished to say something. Before the got the opportunity to enrage her further, Lily reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wand in the blink of an eye.

"_Furnu_—" but she stopped, her good sense coming back. It wouldn't do to hex someone in the corridor. Instead, she settled on slapping Diggory, who was at the moment still processing her action.

The task completed—he was rubbing a cheek with a red handprint that she hoped smarted very much—Lily walked away. She regretfully strode in the direction of James, hoping she wouldn't get too many "I told you so"s but not dreading the conversation as much as she normally would one with James.

James, for all of his flaws, was a decent human, Lily realized, comparing him to the slimeball that was Diggory. She was a bit shaken, to be honest, and she knew talking calmed her, and she also knew Alice and Frank were still blissfully unaware and snoring in the Gryffindor common room.


	8. Overwhelmed

**Author's Note: **This is officially The Longest Chapter Ever. Please don't eat me.

* * *

James was dozing into his plate when Lily sat down. She gently prodded him and he sat up with a start.

"Lily? What happened—you were arguing with him and I just sort of—fell asleep, sorry. You're okay, right? I mean, what—" he began, flustered.

"I'm fine, Potter," said Lily, rolling her eyes. She hesitated, and added, "I slapped him."

"Good for you!" said James, turning and glaring at Diggory's back. "Let me see your arm," he told her, though it was obvious that, unlike Amos', this was a request. Lily shook her head, rolling her eyes, though it was still hurting a bit and she wanted to get a closer look herself. She didn't need Potter to go beat Diggory into a pulp, as much as she wanted it at the moment.

"I'm fine, Potter," she repeated, pulling the thin sleeve over her shirt further onto her hand. "What'd you want to do, gloat about being right about him?" she inquired, wanting not only to get to the point but also to distract him. It didn't work.

"Lily, please," he said, trying to meet her eyes. Lily huffed a sigh and pulled the sleeve back. It didn't appear awful, but it'd bruise by that night.

"That little—" said James, beginning to rise from the bench without even consciously deciding to do so.

"Potter, sit your arse down!" exclaimed Lily, grabbing him and pulling him back onto the bench next to her. "I don't want you to do anything, understand?"

"What the hell, Lily, look at your arm!"

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me. It's already done, besides, and him being jinxed into next week wouldn't change it. Besides, if he's going to be jinxed, it'll be me that's doing it," said Lily.

"I get that, fine, but just… Fine," he said, seeming to resolve himself. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Potter," she said for a third time. "I'm beginning to feel like a broken record player."

"Sorry," he muttered. "Eat something; you've got to be starving."

"No," said Lily, testing him to compare his reaction to Amos'. This was stupid, of course, but Lily wasn't exactly rationalizing anything at the moment, and she'd almost always seen Potter as a prat anyway—well, before last night with his apology and little speech, at least.

"C'mon, just a bit of toast? You'll be sick," James pleaded.

"Thanks," said Lily.

"For what?" asked James, confused.

"Nothing," said Lily quickly. She really, really needed to talk to Alice and Frank. She said as much, changing the subject.

"I can see why," James agreed, checking his watch. "It's still only seven, though. No one's ever down here until at least ten on Sundays."

"I don't want to wake them up, either," said Lily. She'd not been awake for even an hour but she was exhausted from the events of one morning. She wrapped a stack of toast in a napkin and told James she was going back to the dormitory.

"Good, I'll go with you. I could use a bit of a lie-in," he responded, grabbing his own stack of toast to take with him.

"Following me, are you, Potter?" laughed Lily. Sometime between last night and this morning, Lily had given him a second chance. Alice would probably faint when she found out.

"Just this morning," he informed her with a grin. "So, Lilyflower, feeling up to a race?" He asked this quite randomly, but he saw she was casting a dark look in Diggory's direction and while his own hand was itching towards his wand, he didn't want her to do something she'd regret.

"I—what—why?" she stuttered, bewildered.

"To distract you," he admitted.

"Let's just leave, shall we? I don't want to drop my toast," she said with a small smile, striding out of the hall with James by her side.

"That works," he agreed, grinning down at her.

They reached the common room in silence, though it was almost companionable and nothing like what Lily would've expected, having never spent more than a few moments with Potter, just long enough to declare her animosity. She considered commenting on the easiness of the walk, but felt silly and, either way, didn't wish to wreck it.

"_Mandragora,_" said Lily to the portrait of the frustrated warlock. Muttering darkly, he swung forward.

"I'm just going to kip down in front of the fire," said James. He directed his wand at the empty fireplace and flames erupted, crackling pleasantly.

"That sounds nice," said Lily, sitting on the loveseat directly in front of it with a yawn. "Oh! Wait," she said, hurrying into her room. "_Accio __Guarire's Guide to Healing_."

The book flew off the shelf and Lily caught it nimbly, walking back into the common room and taking her place on the couch. She was flipping through the index, looking for 'bruising' when James walked in, carrying an oversized blanket and a grin that faded upon seeing the title of the book Lily was browsing.

"I thought you were fine?" he said, taking a seat next to her. Though he half expected her to slide away or order him get up, she did neither, instead pulling back the arm of her shirt and holding it in front of James.

"It's swelling. You've hurt yourself often enough that you should know—is it sprained or just bruised?" she asked, her confidence in giving him a second chance still quite high.

He blinked at her owlishly, startled. Recovering himself, he held her arm and gently felt her tiny wrist, feeling strange but pleased at the change in her behavior towards him.

"Sprained," he said, jaw clenched. "Diggory's going to get one good—"

"The bruising is him, the spraining is me," she cut him off, now calmly looking for 'sprained' in the index. "I turned around to see you and twisted it."

"You twisted it because he was holding it," said James, still looking furious.

"Either way, I twisted," she said. "I'm not going to say it was my fault, but don't go doing something stupid. You're Head Boy; if you're going to get detention don't make it for violence. And not on behalf of me, thank you, I can fight my own battles."

"Then go fight them; you're not planning to let him just get away with this?" exclaimed James.

"Potter," said Lily slowly, as though talking to someone rather thick. "I am fine. I'll heal this and take a nap and be absolutely wonderful. Then I'll go talk to Alice and Frank and we'll not let him ever again get a date from anyone, not to mention perhaps making a potion or two of his go haywire…" she said thoughtfully.

"You're too nice, Lily," James accused, still holding her arm softly. He almost suggested going to the school nurse, Madam Nodriza, but realized Lily was a perfectly competent witch herself. Also, he didn't want to break the spell that had them having a peaceful conversation.

"Yes, well, that's something you'll have to learn to deal with," said Lily absently, turning to the page on healing sprains. "_Polso Sanar_," she murmured, tapping her wrist softly and trying not to wince. The tip of her wand and wrist glowed a brilliant violet for a moment and then she felt better.

"You okay?" asked James. "_Honestly_," he added, rubbing his thumb over Lily's wrist delicately; it was still tender.

"Yes, Potter, _honestly_," replied Lily, laughing, albeit a bit awkwardly as she removed her arm out of his grasp.

"You're being very nice," James pointed out.

"So are you," responded Lily.

"So, er…" said James, not wanting to ask why and ruin it.

"I've given you a bit of a second chance," said Lily, guessing his inquiry anyway.

"A bit?" he asked innocently.

"A second chance," she replied, yawning widely.

James tried not to let exultation into his voice as he suggested that Lily go to sleep.

"Thanks, Potter," she said. "I'll stay here, I think. The fire's nice." And indeed it was, the flames dancing and the warmth soothing. She shut the book and moved to a chair, stretching out luxuriously with a contented smile. "I'm really not a morning person, you know. I figure I should tell you since we'll be living together."

"Neither am I," he informed her, draping himself over the now empty loveseat. "Just another sign we're perfect for each other."

"Oh, shut up," she muttered drowsily, eyelids fluttering closed as she yawned once more.

"Never," he responded amiably, closing his own eyes in turn.

* * *

Lily, Alice, and Frank were in Frank's dormitory, huddled on his bed and in deep conversation. The noontime sun was streaming through the open window.

"No, Alice, I don't want to transfigure Diggory into a toad," said Lily for a third time. "Honestly, with your antics, you and James should get together sometime."

"Speaking of James, I still can't believe you gave the bloke a chance," said Frank, shaking his head in a bemused sort of way.

"Seriously!" agreed Alice. "I mean you've hated him for six years… And now you're right old chums, eh?"

"I didn't hate him—I strongly, strongly, strongly disliked him. And I wouldn't call us friends, per se, but… I dunno, he just seemed really caring this morning. It was a side I didn't know. And last night when we were patrolling he was—well, he was actually pleasant. I'm amazed, too," said Lily pensively.

"Of course he was caring, Lily," said Frank, rolling his eyes. "Anyone would be, but especially a bloke who's been sweet on your for two bloody years."

"And it's good, really, that you two've made up, as unlikely as it may be," commented Alice. "You're Heads together, after all, and that means lots of working with each other. Not to mention living together. I mean, I wouldn't fancy sharing a bathroom with a bloke at all, but I suppose it's best if you like him."

"You do realize I'm a bloke, right? Over here being insulted," said Frank, gesturing at himself.

"You can't deny it! Look at this dormitory, Frank, it's ridiculous," said Alice, eying the socks and various other items strewn about.

"I'm offended by that," he replied sullenly.

"She has a point, you know," Lily remarked.

"See? I'm right," said Alice triumphantly.

"Yes, but I win," said Frank, grabbing her and pulling her over, tickling Alice's stomach while she squealed.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed between peals of mirth. Lily rolled her eyes and valiantly came to her friend's aid, smacking Frank's hands away as Alice sat up.

There was an awkward moment. Lily looked on as Alice and Frank caught eyes and then looked down, blushing furiously. Lily really had to find a way to get the pair together already.

She sat thoughtfully for a few minutes, ignoring the mock-argument between Alice and Frank that had resumed, before she came up with an idea. Muttering an excuse about needing to check on something in the library, she exited, trying to keep a mischievous smirk off her face.

She needed to find James for her plan to commence and didn't fancy waiting until patrols that night, so she sought him out where she thought he'd be—just down the stairs in the Marauder's dormitory. After she knocked impatiently, the door was opened by Remus, whose astonishment on seeing Lily of all people was clearly etched on his face.

"Erm, hello, Lily," he said.

"Hi, Remus," she said cheerily. "Is Potter here?"

"Yeah, um, come on in," he said, her inquiry further baffling him. James had said they were getting on, but Remus thought he'd been exaggerating.

Lily walked in, noting that this dormitory was, in fact, much messier than Franks', and saw Sirius and James huddled around a small creature that looked remarkably like—a rat…

"Why the _hell_ is there a _rat_ in your dormitory?" exclaimed Lily loudly.

Sirius and James, just realizing she was there, whirled around and James looked, if possible, even more surprised to see her than Remus had been. Sirius merely shrugged—not much could faze him.

"Hullo, Evans," said Sirius brightly.

"Lilykins, what a pleasant surprise," said James, beaming at her. "A huge surprise, though. If you don't mind me asking, Flower, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

Lily's cheeks turned faintly pink. "I needed to discuss something with you, and I was in the neighborhood," she explained, feeling a bit stupid.

"Oh, I see," said Sirius, accepting this unquestioningly. He still thought James was in it for the thrill of the chase, but the way he'd been going on about her… Well, Sirius was starting to reconsider. "Carry on, then, Miss Head."

"Why were you in the neighborhood?" asked Remus confusedly.

"Frank," she said in explanation, and he nodded. "The rat, though…?"

"It's Peter," said James simply. This, unlike Lily's odd entrance, alarmed Sirius. He shot James a 'What the hell?' sort of look. "I don't see any point in hiding it, honestly," James explained to his best mate. "She'd figure it out, anyway, somehow. She's creepy like that."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Explain what, Potter?" asked Lily, too bewildered to react to the 'creepy' comment.

"We are—hold you applause—Animagi," Sirius informed her with a jaunty grin.

"You're lying," Lily accused.

"Except not," said James, grinning. "Oi! Wormtail, transform back," he said, speaking to the rat.

The rat, however, wasn't there in the next instant. Instead, a short and rather chubby boy with watery eyes sat looking amusedly up at Lily. "Impressed?" he asked in a very Marauder-like manner.

"I—I—blimey!" stuttered Lily. She turned on Remus, "When you said they helped you, I thought you just meant they were supportive or… Blimey!" she repeated.

"Yes, well, I figured it was their secret to keep," replied Remus. "It's not exactly legal, after all…" He trailed off, grinning rather guiltily.

"But you've done it! You've all three—and it's immensely difficult, Ministry regulated and all—but you've done it! Bloody hell," said Lily, taken aback. She seemed to be frozen in her spot.

"This has been a rather shocking day for you, hasn't it?" asked James, walking towards her. She looked as though she might just faint.

"You—you—you could've been hurt!" she exclaimed, recovering herself and fretting awfully. "What if something went wrong? I don't know how you managed to not get yourselves killed! You prats, what if you'd gotten injured?"

"You'd miss us terribly and be quite distraught over our passing, I assume," said Sirius, winking.

"Why of course I would, you prick, I don't wish death on anyone," she responded waspishly. She seemed to dumbfounded to be truly coherent, though. "I just can't believe… impossible, really… How the hell? I mean it's just… _Merlin_," she finally concluded, collapsing onto the bed.

"Lilyflower? You okay?" asked James kindly, though there was a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Yes, yes, just give me a moment," she replied quietly, closing her eyes briefly and obviously rather overwhelmed.

"Well, Peter's a rat," said Sirius, unconcerned. "Reckon we should show her our forms?"

"We'd have to move the beds," said Remus logically.

"You up for it?" James asked, having sat down next to Lily just a moment ago.

"Eh, why not?" asked Lily bravely. James commended her for being a good little Gryffindor and rose. Lily didn't stop to consider how comfortable it was having James next to her; she was anticipating the advanced transfiguration too much, despite the lightheaded feeling she still had.

"Here goes," said the pair together, grinning at each other.

"One," said James.

"Two," said Sirius.

Instead of saying three, there was a morphing of their mouths; in fact, there was a transformation of their entire body. Standing before Lily, where James and Sirius had been moments before, were a magnificent stag and an enormous shaggy dog.

"Prongs and Padfoot," said Lily softly, the ridiculous nicknames suddenly becoming not ridiculous at all.

She looked at Remus and he nodded, smiling, at her. She hesitantly reached forward and stroked the stag's nose, looking absolutely amazed. She then scratched behind the dog's ears. The stag had leaned into her hand and nuzzled it and the dog had—if dogs could—smiled at her. Her hand dropped to her side and she sat down on the bed once more, stunned.

"Oh my Godric," she said weakly, staring at James and Sirius' animal forms. Then, without warning, they morphed once more, and a smirking pair of Marauders glanced at her.

"Amazing," she murmured.

"Like what you see, Evans?" chuckled Sirius. James shot him a reproving glare as Lily was still obviously taken aback. It was a lot to take in, especially for a Muggle-born; even if she had been in the Wizarding world for six years.

"You okay?" James asked.

"I'm fine," said Lily, though she was pale. She then chuckled at how many times she'd uttered the phrase that day. "I seem to be saying that a lot, don't I?"

"Well, yes," agreed James. "You always seem to be lying, though."

"I'm affronted, Potter," she said, the venom lacking from her tone but her voice quivering less as she calmed.

"I'm truthful, Lily," James replied, grinning.

"You're awful," Lily accused.

"I'm wonderful," James disagreed. "And you gave me a second chance, remember? No more fighting," he said cheerfully. Lily rolled her eyes but shook his outstretched hand.

The other three Marauders watched this exchange in wonder. Sirius took it all in stride, Remus looked pleased, and Peter's mouth was agape. Sirius prodded Peter and told him to shut it, and he obliged, blushing.

"So what'd you need, Lilykins, other than to see my gorgeous arse?" asked James, after snickering at the Peter/Sirius exchange.

"I—what?" asked Lily, confused.

"Before we dazzled you with our talent, I mean," he explained. "You said you needed to talk to me."

"Oh, I, er," said Lily, thinking. "Oh! Yes, you know how Dumbledore said we could plan any events we thought would liven the school year? I was thinking about a dance. Only we could pick who's partners with who."

"I never fancied you a matchmaker," chortled Remus.

"You will, of course, be going with James if this goes through," Sirius informed her. "I hope you realize that."

Lily asked just why she would do that, and Peter answered with a simple, "Because," as if that settled the matter. She let the matter rest for the moment, however, and explained her reasoning.

"My idiotic best mates," she said, rolling her eyes, "need help."

"Alice and Frank, you mean?" asked Peter.

"Obviously," replied James, rolling his own eyes.

"The sexual tension around them!" interjected Sirius, mirroring his mate's eye action.

"Something needs to be done about them," concurred Remus, though his eyeballs remained perfectly in place.

"Thus the dance," said Lily. "What about a Harvest dance? You know, celebrating fall?"

"That's a stupid theme, but at least it would happen soon," commented Remus.

"Let's go ask Dumbledore now," suggested James. Surprised that teenage boys hadn't groaned at the prospect of a dance—though it may well be because they were Marauders who never worried about matters involving the opposite sex—Lily smiled.

"That sounds quite nice, Potter," said Lily happily. James went to take her hand and she winced.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry," he muttered, looking stricken.

"It's still a bit tender is all," she said Lily, giggling at his sorrowful expression but still sore.

He picked up her wrist and brushed his fingers lightly over it, eyes narrowed. "That bloody arse," he muttered.

"Wait—what happened?" asked Remus, both concerned for his friend and bewildered that Lily was actually allowing James to touch her.

James explained, seeming to grow more furious as he recounted the matter. Remus was angry as well; Lily was a good friend, one who'd deduced his secret and not abandoned him—rather, she had stuck by him even closer.

"I know we're not the best of friends, Evans, but blimey," said Sirius, fist clenched. "No man should ever—Diggory has it coming."

Even Peter, who wasn't one for a fight, nodded along with his friends. Lily, however, huffed impatiently. "Look," she said sternly, "I'll not have you gallivanting about like violent idiots on my behalf, alright? He's just overbearing is all. Leave it to me."

"And what're you going to do?" asked Sirius, not at all offended by her 'violent idiots' comment, as he was used to them coming from her.

"He'll never get another date again at Hogwarts, for starters," said Lily, recalling her conversation with Alice and how Alice had said she'd tell all of her dorm mates that night. "And if he ever talks to me again, let's just say he'll have detention for so long his children will be scrubbing trophies."

"Reasonable," said Remus, though he was still angry. Peter nodded.

"Too nice," said James and Sirius together.

"Not your decision to make," said Lily firmly. "Shall we see Dumbledore, then?"

"Yeah," said James, resigning himself. He stopped brushing Lily's wrist, seeming, like Lily, to have forgotten he was holding it. They exchanged an awkward glance.

James felt very happy at how easy the contact had been. Lily felt very confused. Either way, the pair was no longer a hostile versus adoring one. They both rather liked it that way.

"Dumbledore, yeah?" asked James, alleviating the tension. Lily smiled and nodded. They departed, discussing the dance, and leaving bemused Marauders in their wake.


	9. Negatively Insufferable

Lily and James walked back from their meeting with the Headmaster in excitement. The dance was to be on a Saturday after a Hogsmeade visit.

"Next weekend," remarked Lily, flustered. "That's very soon; we'll have to plan quickly."

"Ah, work," groaned James.

"You agreed to this," Lily reminded him.

"Because you suggested it," James reminded her. "Besides, I agree about Alice and Frank. Something's there."

"Alice told me, and I can tell from the way Frank acts," Lily said. "Oh, damn! Don't tell anyone, okay? Alice swore me to secrecy and now I've gone and blabbed, after keeping it for a bloody year, and to you of all people… Oh, she'll positively murder me!"

"Relax, Lily, I'm not one to gossip," said James, chuckling.

"You're just easy to talk to, I didn't expect that," said Lily, wringing her hands. She didn't seem to realize what she'd said, but James certainly did, and he beamed.

"So you'll be my date at the dance?" he asked.

Lily recovered herself. "No, Potter," she said, old habits dying hard. She softened and amended, "I'll not be a date, but I'll accompany you as fellow Head."

"I'll take what I can get," said James, grinning down at her.

"You are entirely too conceited, Potter," Lily informed him, though her tone was not insulting in the slightest.

"I apologize, Miss Evans," he said, bowing. "I shall strive to be a humble, respectable gentleman." He took her hand—the uninjured one, he remembered this time—and kissed it showily.

When Lily merely rolled her eyes good naturedly and didn't smack him away, a portrait behind them coughed loudly. She ignored this.

"You'd be an awful gentleman," she told him with mock sadness.

"So I'll just be me, alright?" he said, as though on tenterhooks.

"Alright," Lily agreed with a chuckle.

"As long as I'm being myself," said James, and, where he'd been holding her hand to kiss it, he laced their fingers.

"Potter," said Lily warningly.

"I'm being friendly," he said simply. "It's not as though I'm snogging you."

"We've had this truce for what, twelve hours?" she commented pointedly.

"The best twelve hours of my life," said James slavishly, winking at her.

"You really are a prat, Potter," said Lily, but she didn't remove his hand. She was beginning to see the annoying bloke as an alright guy. Besides, there was no need to pick an unnecessary fight if they were to learn to work together.

They'd reached the portrait of the aggravated warlock. "_Mandragora_," said James, but the man was muttering angrily and didn't seem to hear him. James repeated himself louder and the warlock, looking even more frustrated, swung forward on his hinges.

"He's a nutter, honestly," said Lily, shaking her head.

"You can say that again," agreed James, leading them—he still had her hand—to the loveseat. He took a seat and summoned a bit of parchment and his quill. Lily did the same.

"So we have to match every single person in Hogwarts with someone else?" asked James wearily.

"It shouldn't be too difficult," said Lily. "We've got a list, and it's just fifth years up."

"Yes, yes," muttered James. "You're lucky I love you," he informed her, grabbing the list and scanning it.

"Yes, quite lucky," returned Lily sarcastically, albeit teasingly. The pair spent the next few hours laughing and jesting, though they proved to work well together and were three quarters of the way done by the time nine o'clock approached.

"Oh! Time for patrol," said Lily, her watch beeping.

"We've missed dinner again," said James, laughing.

"Oh, bugger," said Lily unhappily. "Tomorrow's Monday, too, isn't it?"

"I believe so, my dear Head Girl," affirmed James.

"I hate getting up early," she told him sadly.

"Me too," he agreed. "Cheer up, though, maybe we'll get a free first thing."

"I just wish they'd give us our schedules beforehand," commented Lily. "We still have to get up and go to breakfast to find out whether or not we can sleep in… Seems sort of stupid, doesn't it?"

"Very stupid," he agreed. He stood and an exhausted Lily extended her good arm, gesturing for him to help her rise. Grinning, he pulled her up and again laced their fingers.

"You're relentless," she accused, frowning slightly.

"But if I'd given up when I should've, I would never have gotten that truce out of you," said James affably.

"At least you know that you should've given up long ago," said Lily, leading him via their laced fingers to the astronomy tower while he pulled out the Marauder's map and examined it.

"Lily, let's split up," James suggested suddenly, frowning. "I'll take the tower and you can do that really big broom cupboard on the third floor."

"Why would we split up, Potter?" asked Lily, rather taken aback. It wasn't like James to want to separate.

"Just to, erm, get it done more quickly," he replied. "I'll meet you in the kitchens, okay?"

"No," responded Lily. "We'll do it together, like we're supposed to."

"But wouldn't you rather," James began, but upon seeing Lily's most stubborn expression he sighed. "Fine, let's go."

They began climbing the staircase and emerged on top of the tower, spying several couples entwined in the shadows.

"Ten points from Slytherin," said Lily, walking over to one very heavily entangled pair.

"Five from Gryffindor," James grimaced, "and five from Ravenclaw." This couple was not quite as passionate, though they were a very close second.

"Ten from Slytherin," said Lily to another pair. From across the room where he was berating a couple of Gryffindors for losing them points, James could hear the formerly snogging Slytherins muttering angrily and approached.

"You're lucky it's not detention," said Lily in a voice remarkably reminiscent of McGonagall. "Although, if you don't get back to your dormitory and stop arguing this moment, it'll be two weekends scrubbing bedpans for disrespecting authority."

"We don't respect scum, you uptight little Mudblood," said the male, a boy with a sheet of silvery blonde hair.

James had reached them by now and he extracted his wand angrily.

"Potter!" exclaimed Lily, shooting him a reproving glance. He stowed the wand, still glaring at the Slytherin.

"I suggest you not call anyone that awful name in my presence," he said in a would-be calm voice, were his fist not clenched around the wand in his pocket.

"Lucius," said the woman, a seventh-year like her fellow, who had a perpetual look of one who smelled something rather bad. "Let's leave the filth."

"You do that," said Lily waspishly.

The woman took the arm of the man and led him away, shooting one last dark glance at Lily and James, who were both still fuming. Lily, the first to remember herself, however slightly, muttered thanks to James.

"Don't thank me yet, they're not in the hospital wing," said James, looking positively murderous.

"Potter," said Lily, softly but sternly, "I want you to calm down. Hurting them won't help anything, however much they deserve it."

"I know that, it's just," said James, releasing his wand but still staring with narrowed eyes at the staircase, "that's bloody ridiculous, and offensive, and—"

"I know," said Lily. "I know. But let's just keep patrolling, yeah? It's over."

"Yeah, you're right," replied James, recovering himself for her. "Sorry about that."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Potter," said Lily, and this time it was she who took his hand. She couldn't quite explain the action to herself, other than being grateful in the camaraderie of a shared disgust for prejudice. Surprisingly, James made no lewd comment, but simply smiled down at her as they approached the only two couples that had remained, since they didn't hear the altercation as they were on the far side of the hall.

"Lilypad, why don't you head on down to that broom cupboard?" suggested James, trying to be careless. Lily noticed that he had let go of her hand and was rather shocked, conceited as that might make her seem.

"Why don't you tell me what you're on about?" she responded, crossing her arms.

James searched for a response but found none. Instead, he rolled his eyes in defeat and grasped her hand once more, striding over to one of the couples.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw," he called the pair that was now scurrying away. He now, almost cautiously, Lily noted in confusion, moved toward the last pair in the shadows.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff," he said, almost angrily. The man was still groping the female, not seeming to hear.

"Go back to your dormitory," commanded Lily, in wonder at their obliviousness. Her voice, it seemed, brought the man back to his senses, for he bid his date to run along while he sorted things out. As he stepped into the light, Lily, cliché as it might be, gasped.

"Lily! Lily, what're you doing here?" he asked, ignoring James completely.

"Patrolling," said Lily, her voice quivering ever so slightly. James gripped her hand tighter. "You know, because of my _authority_ in the school. I suppose you wouldn't listen to me if I told you to go back to your dormitory, though, since I'm a woman and all."

"Lily, look, I'm sorry about that," said Amos, reaching for her. He found James' hand in hers and dropped it as though he had been burned. "I see you've moved on quickly."

"I'd be insulted, if that, for one, wasn't true, and you hadn't just been snogging someone," said Lily, rolling her eyes but still a bit shaken.

"Diggory," said James, forcing himself to be calm for Lily's sake. "Go back to your dormitory. Now."

Again, Diggory ignored him. "Lily, go out with me. Just the once. I promise I'll make this all up to you," he said, reaching for her free hand.

Gasping because of pain, shock, and anger, she wrenched it free. "I believe Potter said to go back to your dormitory, Amos," she said, uttering his name as though it were a very offensive swear word.

"Not until you hear me out," said Amos firmly.

"I don't think you just disobeyed your Head," said James, still willing himself to be calm.

"Because if you disobeyed your Head," Lily continued, positively fuming, "you would receive detention."

"Lily, just one Hogsmeade date—you're going," said Amos.

"Amos," said Lily, removing her wand hand from James' grasp and grabbing said wand. "If I was to hex your ears off, there would be no witnesses, aside from Potter, and he knows you deserve it."

She looked to James, and he nodded at her, no trace of his usual easy grin on his face. "So," she continued, irate, "I suggest—strongly suggest—that you scamper on back to your dormitory before you give me any further provocation to hurt you."

"Lily, I—"

"Go," commanded Lily.

"But you have to—"

"_Now_, Diggory," said James. After giving James a rude hand gesture that had Lily—for reasons unknown to either of them—ever angrier, Diggory departed.

"That absolute _arse_," said Lily, staring at the staircase in a manner reminiscent of James just a few minutes ago.

"Lily, just try to calm down," said James, fighting to do the same himself. "You'd regret jinxing him in the morning, I know it."

"But I wouldn't regret it now in the slightest," she said, though she wrenched her eyes away from the staircase. James grinned a bit at her comment and picked up her injured hand gingerly.

"That prat didn't hurt it again, did he?" he asked, feeling to see if he'd reinjured the sprain.

"The book said it shouldn't be jostled for twenty-four hours to let the magic set," said Lily. "I don't think it's too bad, though, is it?"

"It'll just bruise more, no sprain," James concluded, relieved.

Lily was still looking angry, so he held her other hand and began rubbing soothing circles on her palm. Lily, in her furor, didn't grab her hand away, as she surely would've done otherwise. James took note of this but, wisely, made no comment that would make her direct her anger at him.

He took out the map and examined it. "On the bright side, we were up here long enough that there's only the couple in the broom cupboard left," he informed her.

"Let's go, then," said Lily, still not back to normal but significantly calmer. They began walking down the staircase in silence, James still massaging her palm and Lily still shaking slightly.

"Potter," said Lily suddenly, before they'd reached the bottom. She took a deep breath and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied. "For what?"

"Not letting me jinx him," she clarified. "And for not being a prat about me being a hypocrite about not using magic to harm people in corridors."

"No problem," responded James easily. "Thank you."

"For what?" she requested, confused.

"Giving me a second chance," he said simply.

"Oh," said Lily. "You're welcome." She smiled slightly at him in wonder. He'd certainly changed from the jinx-happy prat she'd known all these years.

"You're becoming fond of me much too quickly," he remarked after a moment of silence.

"Am I?" questioned Lily with a laugh.

"Yes, but I forgive you," he assured her.

"That's good, I dunno how I'd live without your accepting me," Lily said.

"So are we mates or acquaintances?" he asked, shooing the couple from the cupboard and taking five points apiece from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"What d'you mean?" asked Lily, leading James to the kitchens while both stomachs growled.

"Well, you said you'd give me a second chance, which implies acquaintanceship," explained James. "But you're also laughing with me, and letting me hold your hand. That, Lilykins, means we're friends. You're sending out mixed signals, you see."

"I'd hate for the incomparably witty James Potter to be confused," jeered Lily.

James stuck out his tongue at her, but said, "You still haven't answered the question, you know."

"Yesterday," said Lily thoughtfully, "I was your acquaintance. Today, though, well, you've been actually nice, and—though I'll regret saying this later—there when I needed someone, and I—I think we're friends," she concluded. James beamed.

"Friends, eh?" he said happily.

"Don't be so morose, I'll think you don't like me," laughed Lily.

"Since we're friends, Lilykins, I'll assume you like me. Go with me to Hogsmeade?" he asked with a cheesy grin.

"Nice try," she commended.

"Always is," he agreed.

They had reached the kitchens. James used his free hand—since he was claiming the only one of Lily's that worked—to tickle the pear and open the door.

"M'lady," he said, bowing her in pompously.

"I might need my hand to eat, you know," she said, nodding at their still laced fingers as they sat down.

"If you promise to let me hold it on the way back to the dormitory," he said, smiling triumphantly.

"You are positively insufferable," she informed him.

"As long as I'm not negatively insufferable, I'll take it," he grinned.

"Stuff it," Lily said, though not meanly.

"Gladly," he said, smiling at the house-elf who had just brought them a plate of sandwiches.

"Thank you," said Lily.

"Yeah, we appreciate it," agreed James thickly, as he already had shoved what seemed to be an entire sandwich into his mouth. Lily rolled her eyes at him and made a show of taking a dainty bite of her own.


	10. The Sane Marauder

Lily was snoozing happily in her bed, curled up tightly under the covers and peacefully dreaming of insignificant things. Suddenly, though, she was disturbed by an odd jostling. She was, it seemed, being shaken, gently but persistently, with the obvious goal of being roused from slumber.

"Bugger off," she muttered, the words coming out in a jumble due to her drowsiness.

She rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep, but she began thinking, now that she was awake, of how odd it was to be woken in this manner. She knew she was in her room in the Head dormitory, so it couldn't be Alice. The only one who had the password was—Potter. But that was ridiculous. Who, then, was the person who continued to shake her, saying something that she didn't understand due to the pillow covering her ear. How strange.

She removed the pillow reluctantly and heard a deep, male voice entreating her wake. She sat up with a start.

"What the bloody hell?" she exclaimed, rubbing her eyes furiously. They opened and she saw none other than James Potter, grinning cheekily at her.

"Finally decided to get up, did we?" he laughed.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing in my bedroom?" said Lily, almost shouting.

"Waking you," replied James, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world—which it was.

"But why?" asked Lily groggily, running a hand through her hair. James smirked at this, and Lily knew why, although she didn't comment.

"It's Monday morning and we've only a half hour until breakfast starts," he explained patiently. "I figured you'd like to be woken."

"Thanks," said Lily, feeling awkward at the situation.

"No problem," said James, still grinning down at her.

"Could you, erm, get out now?" requested Lily, knowing she was clad in nothing but a scanty nightgown beneath the covers.

"Sure," replied James easily, walking out the door. It was now that Lily noticed what James himself was wearing—boxers. No, not pajama pants and a shirt over boxers. Not even a shirt and boxers. No socks, either. Just boxers.

He was toned, she allowed herself that much. Blushing furiously, she was grateful he'd left the room. She pulled on her uniform and robes and sleepwalked out the door towards the washroom.

When she supplied the password and opened the door, James looked at her and grinned. Then, frowning, he accused her of barging in on him.

"What if I'd been in the bath?" he asked, smirking.

"Stop mocking me, you prat, and toss the toothpaste," she responded, for she had chosen the farthest sink from him in retaliation for his jeers. He obliged, still smirking, and the pair brushed their teeth and washed their faces in companionable silence. James began to walk out the door as Lily extracted a comb from her bag and began brushing her back to tie it into her usual bun.

"You should wear it down," suggested James.

"What?"

"It, er, frames your face," said James awkwardly. He mostly just wanted to run his hands through the curling fiery locks. "I mean, you look lovely either way, of course, but I don't think most people have even ever seen you with your hair down, and—"

"I'll give it a shot, Potter," said Lily, giggling at how flustered he was.

"I, um, yeah," he responded. Clearing his throat, he recovered himself. "Shall we?" he asked, offering his hand and picking up both of their schoolbags.

Lily captured back her own bag. "I've got this, thanks," she said, laughing.

"Just trying to help," said James. "After all, you're hurt."

As she swung the bag over her shoulder, she informed him, "Not anymore. It's been all twenty-four hours and my wrist is perfectly fine."

"Carry your own bag, then," he said, smiling, "but I still get your hand."

"Why do you think that, Potter?"

"You've not had a problem with it before now," he reminded her. He had a point, she knew, but… Oh, why the hell not? No reason to start out her morning with bickering, after all.

"I'll regret this," she said, slipping her hand into his. "My fellow Head, let's go greet the school!"

* * *

"What the _hell_ is Lily Evans doing?"

"Alright, hell's frozen over.

"Blimey, you think it's a love potion?"

"We've got to break them up. Evans needs to date _us_, mates."

"James can't have gotten her, what about me?"

"There's no way."

The students were rather baffled when Lily and James walked into the together, holding hands, no less, and sat down next to each other and with their respective friend groups. Yes, it was quite a sight to see Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans, Alice Prewett, and Frank Longbottom dining together and conversing civilly, even genially.

* * *

"Um, Lily?" said Alice tentatively, rather as though she was talking to a mentally unstable person. Possibly, she was.

Frank, however, kicked Alice lightly under the table. "Leave it," he whispered in her ear.

Successfully controlling a shiver at the contact, Alice replied, in an equally soft tone—quite a feat for Alice, who was, in general, a rather boisterous person—, "But Frank, she's being civil with James. I mean, a second chance is one thing, but they're _holding hands_."

"Brilliant, isn't it?" remarked Frank, looking at the pair of them with a grin and ignoring the urge to snog Alice for no reason whatsoever.

Alice looked at him as though he were quite mad. "Are you quite mad?" she asked.

"I just meant the pair of them getting along," he explained patiently. "It would've been awful if they were stuck bickering all the time, since they're living together and all."

"Yeah," agreed Alice, smiling softly. "But you know what'll happen, right?"

"They'll be wed and have thirty kids just like James said?" chuckled Frank quietly. "Of course—remember what we were saying earlier? There's just too much passion there for friendship."

"I suppose I never really thought Lily'd give in to friendship so easily, though," smirked Alice. Frank nodded, his laughter becoming louder.

"Oi! You two lovebirds stop whispering and join the conversation, yeah?" said Sirius loudly. Alice and Frank both blushed furiously, utter failures at nonchalance.

"I dunno what you're on about," said Alice, still red.

"Well, as long as our mate," Sirius gestured toward James, who was deep in conversation with Lily and Remus, "is friends with your mate," he said, now pointing at Lily, "I think we might as well get along."

"This is so random," remarked Peter, gazing at the situation in front of him.

"Indeed," agreed Frank whole-heartedly.

"Nice to not hear her rants, though," commented Alice.

"Or James' sob stories," agreed Sirius.

"We're right here, you know!" said Lily and James in unison, while Remus chuckled.

"Sorry, Lily," said Alice, grinning.

"Yeah, didn't mean to offend you with the truth," said Frank.

"Prongs, old chap, lighten up," smiled Sirius.

"Yeah, mate, we still love you," added Peter.

Lily and James exchanged a glance.

"Your friends are nutters," remarked Lily.

"You're one to talk," he replied. Alice was laughing into Frank's shoulder.

Lily shrugged and glanced at the pair. "You have a point," she conceded.

James cast a speculative look at the Marauders. "So do you," he allowed.

"Wotcher, Minnie," said Sirius pleasantly as McGonagall approached the group.

"Hello, Sirius," said McGonagall distractedly. She was peering queerly at the students in front of her, the schedules in her hands forgotten. "I, erm… Miss Evans?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" said Lily, elbowing James who was doing an awful job of concealing snickers. McGonagall viewed the exchange with evident alarm.

"Nothing, nothing," she said, remembering herself and passing out schedules. As she walked away to distribute them to the rest of the students, she turned back around and cast a surreptitious glance back at the Marauders, Frank, Alice, and Lily.

"We seem to have disturbed old McGonagall," commented Sirius with a laugh.

"Lily and James, Sirius—they're getting along," said Alice, hands raised towards the heavens. "I can hardly blame her for being alarmed. Hell, I'm scared hell's frozen over! Does the ground feel cold to you?"

Frank tapped his foot thoughtfully. "Toasty warm," he said with mock solemnity. "Any other suggestions?"

"Honestly, it's not that big of a deal," said Lily. "It's not as though we're best mates or anything. We're simply fellow Heads who've shared a time or two."

"_An arrogant prat, Potter, that's all you are!_" said James, quoting her when she went to retrieve him from his compartment on the train only a few days ago. "I'd say it's a pretty big deal, Lilyflower."

"You're still an arrogant prat, you know," said Lily, not remotely abashed.

"But you love me," said James, grinning.

"Except not," disagreed Lily.

"Lies," accused Peter.

"You love him, Lily, don't deny it," said Sirius.

"She does not—yet," said Frank.

"Hey! Whose side are you on?" exclaimed Lily while James smirked.

"Just joking, Lily," grinned Frank.

"Of course, the vehement denial was as good as a confession," said Remus.

"And I thought you were the sane Marauder," said Alice in mock-disappointment.

"There's no such thing," Remus assured her.

"Merlin! So I've given Potter a second chance—no need to squawk about it constantly," said Lily, throwing up her hands in defeat.

"Given up denying the attraction, eh?" said James, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

Lily leaned into him and sighed. All around her, mouths were agape. Alice, in particular, had dropped her fork onto the table, a piece of egg dripping off and landing in Peter's lap—he didn't notice.

Laughing, Lily said, "In your dreams, Potter," and sat up straight.

James removed his arm. "You're a cruel woman, Lily Evans," he said.

"Never claimed to be anything else," she smiled sweetly.


	11. Live a Little

_In Which Lily is Reckless

* * *

_

James waited outside Lily's door impatiently. Honestly, what took girls so long? He surely couldn't fathom why slipping on a bit of fabric could be so damn time-consuming. Then again, she was self-conscious Lily and was sure to be stressing. His wait was ended just a few moments later as the door opened with a click.

Lily stepped out, fiddling with the stray locks of hair around her face and smoothing the silky emerald fabric of her floor-length, torso-hugging dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and an empire waist that ended in a few inches of train that swept behind her silvery heels beautifully.

"How do I look, Potter? No, don't answer that, I don't want to know," said Lily wringing her hands nervously. "We might as well get this over with, yeah?"

"You look gorgeous, Lily," said James after a moment in which he regained control of his mind. Honestly, the girl was much more insecure than she let on, and it was ridiculous.

"Sure, sure, let's go," she said absently, still scrutinizing herself. "We're supposed to be there early to, you know, greet and stuff."

"Yeah," he replied, not deciding whether he wanted to look at her flattered figure, elegant hair, or what. He settled on the eyes that had been brightened by the color of the dress, exactly what Alice had intended, though he obviously didn't know that. "Your eyes are beautiful."

"What? Hmm, thanks," said Lily, looking pale. She must really be anxious, James realized, to not snap at him.

"Relax, Evans, you're fine," he said, reverting to her surname to get her attention.

"Thanks," she said, regaining herself and taking his proffered arm. She rationalized this action to herself wonderfully. After all, they'd been holding hands ever since their truce-of-sorts and he was her date.

The walked to the Great Hall in silence, Lily still nervous and James not willing to press the matter just yet. They greeted a stiff-lipped McGonagall and a cheery Dumbledore as well as their other professors and then stood at the door with the list of dates…

"Liesel Heffner? You're with Pa—Sirius Black," said James. The girl squealed and ran to the punchbowl and twittered to her friends excitedly while Lily rolled her eyes.

"Charlie Vine, Naomi Bucket," said Lily, smiling at the nervous-looking fifth-year. James snickered and pointed to the toilet paper on the boy's shoe, and Lily shot him a reproving glance, though she had an amused twinkle in his eye.

The continued reading dates as more people flooded in, making comments to themselves and amusing each other beautifully.

"Oh! Alice, you look lovely," exclaimed Lily, eying her best friend happily.

"Who am I with?" she asked anxiously, cutting right to the chase.

"Frank, of course," said James, grinning and pushing her into the crowd while Lily laughed.

Finally, everyone was in and chattering; Lily determined it time to make an announcement.

"_Sonorous_. Everyone, may I have your attention, please? I understand that, since the dates chosen were not of your own accord, you may wish to dance with others tonight," she said, pausing while some nodded and others looked apprehensive. "However, the whole point was to be paired, so we'll be designating dances where you _have_ to dance with your date. There's just five!" she said to a quiet scattering of groans.

Here, James finished, "The first, the last, and every dance on the hour. That's now, ten, eleven, midnight, and one. We'll be watching," he said, winking at the population of Hogwarts that adored him.

"And, begin!" said Lily, and Flitwick started the old gramophone. Lily and James returned their voices to normal and looked awkwardly at one another.

"So, dearest Lily, may I have this dance?" asked James, bowing pompously. He smiled in triumph when Lily giggled and nodded.

"You're so full of yourself," she said, rolling her eyes as she placed her arms around his neck.

He held her waist and didn't say anything for a long minute. His eyes were closed, and Lily wondered what he was thinking at the same time she ignored the tingles that began under the warmth of his hands. She didn't know what was coming over her.

"Potter?" she asked tentatively.

"Mm," he said, opening his eyes and seeming to come out of a trance. "Lily. Do me a favor, yeah?"

"Possibly," said Lily cautiously.

"Call me James," he said.

"I—erm," said Lily. Why shouldn't she call him James? She had already taken to calling him that in her mind, since he'd been there for her, but… It just seemed so final, almost as though she was really and truly burying their past. She didn't know if she was ready for that.

"Come on, Lilyflower, you're killing me," said James, placing a hand over his heart in mock-pain.

Lily felt the skin where his hand had been just a few seconds ago growing colder. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't regret it at all when his hands returned to her waist. She didn't even grimace when she noted that the position of his grip had his fingers brushing her hipbones.

"James," she said, tasting the name. It felt right, and she couldn't help but notice his eyes light up. "James Potter. I suppose it'll do, then."

"Lily," he said, eyes twinkling. "Lily Potter. I suppose it'll do, then."

She didn't have any desire to swat him, playfully or otherwise, as she normally would've done, for she didn't wish to remove her laced hands from behind his neck. In a wild moment she wondered what his hair would feel like, but she brushed the thought aside quickly.

"You're a prat, Po—James," she informed him.

"But you love me," he said confidently.

"In your dreams," she corrected, entirely without malice.

"Well, yes, but in real life, too," said James, grinning. Lily rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress a carefree laugh when James spun her.

He went to dip her and she said, smiling gleefully, "Don't drop me, James!"

"I wouldn't dare," he assured her, winking as he dipped her low enough that her hair barely brushed the floor.

"You're quite the dancer, James," said Lily after the song had ended.

"I'm very talented," said James, winking roguishly. Lily sighed in mock-exasperation. "Want to go creep on Alice and Frank?"

She looked at him and considered feigning a respect for her two best mates' privacy. She decided against it, knowing he would probably see through her anyway, and gave her assent cheerfully.

James took her hand and led her to the punchbowl, filling a glass and handing it to her while they scanned the dance floor for Frank's dark curly hair and Alice's honeyed brown bob.

"There! Over by the Bones sisters," said James, putting an arm around Lily's shoulders to turn her in the right direction. She felt uncomfortable, but in a pleasant way. She also felt very confused.

But she focused on her friends. Apparently Frank had worked up the courage to ask for a second dance, and the way they were gazing at each other made her sure that her plan was working. James, however, had his doubts.

"Oh, come on, Longbottom, you've got to do better than that," he sighed, arm still resting easily around Lily.

"Hmm?" asked Lily, turning from the not-quite-couple to face James.

"He obviously wants to snog her," James explained, gesturing with his free hand in exasperation. "He's just nervous."

"Any suggestions?" asked Lily, feeling that James of all people would know how to ensure a snog occurred.

"Want to bump them into each other?" he asked.

"D'you think that'll work?" asked Lily doubtfully.

"Obviously," said James, moving his arm from her shoulders to the small of her back.

"Are you sure this isn't just a ploy to dance with me again?" jested Lily, still having to reach up despite her high heels to wrap her arms around his neck.

"You see right through me," said James, leading them to the corner where Frank and Alice were revolving slowly on the spot.

"So… how exactly do we do this, Oh Master Planner?" whispered Lily.

"We wing it," returned James, smiling casually. They turned and swayed until they were close enough—and James knocked into Frank, sending the poor bloke forward onto Alice's lips.

Lily smirked at their moment of startled surprise. She felt almost guilty for not just shoving the pair of them together earlier—they were certainly enthusiastic. James released her waist for a moment and bowed pompously before capturing her attention himself.

"Do I get one, dearest Lilypad?" he asked, betraying no emotion.

"No, you do not, dearest Jamie-kins," she countered, cursing her heart for fluttering. She didn't know what it was on, honestly.

"But I'd really love just a short little kiss," he persisted, still twirling her about the Hall.

"And I'd really love a dragon, but you don't see me fireproofing my wardrobe," said Lily sarcastically.

"I'll get you one, then," he said, pressing his lips to her jaw line.

She stuttered, flustered, and pulled him into an alcove to ask just what in Merlin's name he was thinking.

"I was thinking," he said, then stopped. "Actually, I wasn't thinking."

"You should work on that, it'll pay off," said Lily, but her voice was much too breathy for her taste.

"Sorry," apologized James, not looking at her.

"'S okay," said Lily, again smoothing her dress.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asked, eying her hands.

"No reason. I just like to look nice is all," she said, rolling her eyes as she attempted to brush her unruly locks from her hair.

"Lily, relax, you look fine," said James, removing her hands from her hair.

Lily let out a snort of derision. "Yes, I'm sure. Could you let me have my hands back?"

"No, I don't think I can do that," said James, smirking as he laced their fingers.

"Why does it matter whether or not I think I look good?" huffed Lily.

"Because it's stupid for you to be insecure," said James simply.

"Sure," said Lily.

"Why do you worry so much about it?" asked James, genuinely curious.

"Because—because I dunno," said Lily. "I'm a realist, not an optimist."

"Realistically, you look gorgeous," James assured her. When it became evident a few moments later that Lily had given up protesting, he released her hands, but she didn't walk away.

"Now, James, it's your turn to explain something to me," said Lily. "Why?"

He didn't have to ask what she was referring to. "I love you."

"Alright, you claim you think that. So snog me; get it over with, and move on," said Lily. A rush decision, spur of the moment—she parted her lips slightly, waiting.

"No," said James. Lily was taken aback.

"No?" she repeated, making the word into a question.

"I'm not going to move on," he elaborated.

"Please, you're only infatuated with me because I'm the only girl who's ever turned you down," said Lily, rolling her eyes.

"I wish," muttered James, and then he did something unexpected—he briefly touched his lips to hers, but for only the shortest of seconds. Lily didn't have time to respond.

"I'm still here," he pointed out, expressionless. Lily wasn't sure how to point out that the little peck he'd given her didn't qualify as snog-of-the-week material. She was unsure because she was more than a little flustered.

She glanced up to look at his face but it betrayed no emotion, other than his eyes being darker than usual and filled with an untold, somewhat frightening, rather exhilarating something.

"James?" she hesitated, not sure what feeling had come over her, nor how he would respond.

"Lily?" he countered.

"What're you—what're you thinking?" she asked.

"Lots of things," he said unhelpfully. "You."

"Oh, I see," she replied awkwardly. Her mind kept replaying the much too brief feeling of his lips on hers and she found the passion she'd always felt towards him shift. To be honest, she was more than a little afraid. What if the passing fancy she'd had developed late into sixth year—the one she'd hidden from everyone, even herself—had persisted?

She looked back at James and saw what seemed almost like resignation in his features. "Lily?" he said softly.

"Ye—mph." Lily's response, of course, was muffled by the very action James had resigned himself to do.

He kissed her, putting a hand on her hip to lift her closer. After a moment of stunned paralysis, Lily found herself inexplicably leaning towards him and running her hands through that ebony hair she had been so curious about. A startled James ended the kiss when Lily opened her mouth further—he hadn't meant to go so far, not at all.

Lily wondered why he'd broken them apart when it had certainly been the best snog of her life—she'd hadn't had many, but she knew—and they stood there, panting slightly, observing each other aloofly as though they had merely shaken hands.

"So… that was odd," commented James dryly, though his slightly breathy voice marred the effect.

"Mm," she agreed, unconsciously licking her lips. James eyed the action pointedly and smirked.

"So? What'd you think?" he asked, the teasing manner not masking the certain-something in his eyes.

Lily noted that he still hadn't removed his hand from her hip. "You're quite a physical being, aren't you?"

"Oh, I see where this is heading," said James lewdly, trailing off.

"Oh, shut up; you know what I meant," said Lily, absently wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Care to test the Potter charm again?" asked James hungrily, eying her lips and deciding discussion could wait until later.

Lily's brow was furrowed. Certainly she wanted to kiss him again. But what of consequences? What would happen afterwards? Did she care?

She was seventeen, she rationalized. This was her last year at Hogwarts, her last year before facing the unknown perils of the present day. She should live a little.

She tilted her head upwards with an almost feline look of anticipation and brought, via the hands still tangled in his hair, James down on her.

What seemed like an eternity passed, and Lily's hands gradually moved from their position in James' impossibly soft hair to under his dress robes. She ran her hands across the smooth button-down shirt, feeling the planes of his abdominals. James' hands, however, never strayed from their position on her waist, although his grip was firmer and he pulled her flush against him.

Finally, his tongue asked for entrance to her mouth, permission she quickly granted and mirrored. A part of her silently thanked the starless night for making the Great Hall so dim and keeping others from noticing. The main part of Lily, however, was all-consumed by… what? She didn't care to know.

When they finally broke apart, now truly gasping for air, Lily's lips were swollen and James' looked quite bruised.

When James finally spoke, his voice was husky but laced with something akin to tenderness. "Sorry. I sort of got carried away."

"_You_ did, James?" said Lily, wondering what had come over her and knowing she had done far more exploring of his body than he had done of hers… But his abs had felt so amazing! And he could be so sweet, and caring, especially in moments when she least expected it.

She needed therapy.

"So, er," she said gracelessly. "Care to dance?" She attempted a nonchalant smile.

"Of course," he replied simply, readjusting his grip on her waist to a more appropriate position.

Blushing furiously, Lily stopped tracing random patterns on his stomach—she hadn't even realized she was doing it—and placed her arms around his neck. They moved from the alcove and into the crowd, fitting seamlessly into the multitude unnoticed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_What the hell_, right? I dunno either. So many stories on here are about Lily and James being "bed buddies" if you know what I mean, and I just can't see her doing that. So, I toned it down, and we'll see where it goes from here, yeah? This chapter really went off on its own… I can't bring myself to change it, although if you absolutely hate it I can always scrap it and write a new one.


End file.
